Ascendientes
by BellaGreyHerondale
Summary: ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? Han sido años, a lo mejor meses, creo que han pasado unas semanas, fue apenas hace unos días que pasó todo; digo, hace unas horas acabo de llegar aquíí. No puede haber pasado mucho tiempo... ¿O sí?
1. Chapter 1

Ascendientes.

Summary (Completo)

Tic tac, tic tac.

El tiempo pasa y yo sigo aquíí. Sola, siempre sola.

Tic tac, tic tac.

Mis labores son sencillas, salgo al patio y admiro la belleza del horizonte; entro al castillo, toco canciones, hilo paja en la tuerca de mi padre, limpio el estante, limpio los pilares, hago magia para limpiar ventanas.

Tic tac, tic tac.

Debo de pensar en contratar a alguien de intendencia.

Tic tac, tic tac.

O tal vez adoptar a algún perro.

Tic tac, tic tac.

No, creo que prefiero la primera opción. No quiero encariñarme de nuevo con alguien... Conozco la sensación de ser destruida por amor. No podría pasar de nuevo por ella.

Tic tac, tic tac.

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? Han sido años, a lo mejor meses, creo que han pasado unas semanas, fue apenas hace unos días que pasó todo; digo, hace unas horas acabo de llegar aquíí. No puede haber pasado mucho tiempo... ¿O sí?

Prólogo.

 **Recorro el pasillo en búsqueda, me sé de memoria el camino hacia su habitación; tantas veces que he estado ahí esperando que ella este acostada en el piso o sentada sobre el escritorio con las piernas cruzadas leyendo su libro de pociones.**

 **Me detengo delante de la puerta, acerco mi mano temblorosa a la perilla justo en el momento en que se abre. Me quedo quieto un mi lugar, estoy a punto de dar media vuelta cuando veo una sombra pasar, sin detenerme a pensar en que puede ser alguien que se metió al palacio entro...**

 **No hay nadie, eso no es posible. Miro alrededor en busca de algo; no hay nadie.**

 **Camino al centro de la habitación, me plantó en el piso al darme cuenta de que siempre estaré esperando a que ella vuelva, aunque eso no pase nunca en la vida.**

— **Parece que sigues esperando que vuelva** **—** **Escucho que alguien dice detrás de mí, esa voz, su voz.**

 **Giro sobre mis talones lentamente, no puede ser. Ella no puede estar aquí, bajo mi mirada al piso; si me voy a llevar una decepción que no me duela tanto.**

 **Veo una tela azul claro, empiezo a subir mi mirada poco a poco, la tela pertenece a un vestido azul cielo, llego a su rostro y puedo sentir como mi corazón se detiene, ella está aquí, realmente está aquí. Ni un solo día he olvidado sus facciones, pero el recuerdo no le hace honor a la realidad, sus cabellos castaños van a agarrados perfectamente en un chongo; sus labios van pintados de un tono durazno, sus pestañas están levemente enchinadas pero sin ninguna mascarilla, su párpado está totalmente limpio de químicos sus ojos resplandecen con la luz que entra, el violeta de sus ojos resalta más por el tono del vestido; en su cuello lleva la cadena que le regale.**

— **Te sorprendes** **—** **No es una pregunta, es una clara afirmación, y para qué negarlo; claro que si estoy sorprendido.**

— **Creí que habías huido** **—** **Me acercó lentamente hacia ella, espero que dé un paso hacia atrás pero no sucede, se queda en su lugar esperando mi siguiente movimiento.**

— **Lo había hecho, solo volví por algo que me pertenece** **—** **Es su turno de dar un paso hacia adelante.** **—** **Prometiste que bailaríamos en tu coronación.** **—** **Le sonrió, me acerco y la tomo de la cintura; ella coloca su mano sobre mi hombro. Empezamos a mecernos al ritmo de una canción imaginaria.**

— **Te fuiste antes de poder hacerlo** **—** **Le reprochó viéndola a los ojos, sonríe de manera arrogante.**

— **Y tú no me buscaste ni una sola vez** **—** **Su contraataque me deja sin palabras.** **—** **Por favor, no arruinemos esto.**

 **Continuamos bailando por todo el cuarto, cuidando que no tropezarnos con nada; sonrió cuando vuelvo a notar la alegría en sus ojos, damos una vuelta y la levanto en mis brazos; ella suelta un pequeño grito.**

— **Creo que te tenía un poco sobrevalorado** **—** **Suelto una carcajada dejándola sobre sus pies. Ella da un paso hacia sin perder la sonrisa.** **—** **Como tú me tenías a mí.**

— **Yo nunca te sobrevalore** **—** **Digo frunciendo el ceño, ella cambia su sonrisa a una mueca arrogante.**

— **Claro que lo hiciste, como todos los demás** **—** **La habitación se pone oscura, miro hacia afuera; el sol se ha ocultado detrás de las nubes, los rayos resplandecen en el cielo avisando que una tormenta se avecina.**

— **Por su puesto que no, yo te a...**

— **Jamás me buscaste, como mi madre. Ambos dicen que me aman, pero ninguno se atrevió a buscarme** **—** **Borra la sonrisa y frunce el ceño** **—** **No me aman, nunca lo hicieron.**

— **La ventana se abre dejando entrar una ráfaga de aire helado a la habitación, las cosas empiezan a caerse haciendo estruendo al romperse contra el suelo; bajo la mirada y veo un abajeño roto en el piso; la vuelvo a subir y su imagen me sorprende; el cabello le cae de manera desordenada sobre los hombros y el maquillaje ya no es tan natural el delineador cubre sus ojos y sus labios son de un tono vino.**

— **No te busque, porque no podemos estar juntos. Somos primos** **—** **Ella abre sus ojos de manera dramática.** **—** **Pero por favor, no te vayas. Esta vez no.**

 **El aire hace que ella de pasos hacia atrás, no, no. Se la está llevando.**

— **No puedo quedarme** **—** **Dice con voz estrangulada, intenso acercarme a ella pero algo me lo impide.**

— **No, no. Yo te ayudaré; no puedes irte de mi vida de nuevo** **—** **Ella sonríe con tristeza.**

— **Yo nunca estuve en tu vida.** **—** **Eso me deja petrificado** **—** **Adiós Edward.**

— **¡Bella!** **—** **Grito justo cuando ella desaparece, caigo en el suelo viendo el lugar de donde ha desaparecido. Niego con la cabeza una y otra vez.** **—** **¡No, no, no, no, no, no, no!**

Me despierto con el corazón desbocado, estoy cubierto de sudor y todo el cuerpo me tiembla. Me enderezó en la cama y miro el reloj de la mesita de noche; tres de la mañana. Hace ya dos meses que me vengo despertando por la misma pesadilla. Tomo el vaso de agua y las pastillas que me ha recetado el doctor. Meto una a mi boca y la tomo bebiendo del vaso.

Me levanto y tomo mi bata de dormir, me acerco a la ventana mirando al horizonte.

¿Dónde estará? ¿Estará bien? ¿Extrañara a sus amigos? ¿Me extrañara a mí?, siempre las mismas preguntas y nunca obtengo respuesta. Nadie me contesta, y nadie ayuda a mi salud mental.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo, más de lo que algún día llegue a imaginar. Dos años, este año cumple los 19, aunque desde hace algunos meses fue proclamada oficialmente como princesa de Cullen's. Obviamente, no asistió a la fiesta que se hizo en su honor.

Las cosas han cambiado mucho por aquí, Rose y Emmett llegaron de luna de miel ayer en la noche, mi primo y Tanya dentro de un mes, Jasper y Alice se casaron un año atrás, Jace y Clary se siguen conociendo (No quieren apresurar las cosas) Jacob y Vanessa están de luna de miel. Esas son las cosas que han cambiado con sus amigos, con la familia más cercana (de manera sanguínea), ha habido enfrentamientos con los Ogros de las colinas, hasta ahora vamos perdiendo, mi padre está pensando en hacer una alianza con los reinos Europeos para que nos ayuden, mi madre ha estado refugiando a plebeyos en algunos de nuestros castillos, y mi tía ha intentado convencer a Rumpelstiltskin para que detenga la guerra; eso ultimo no ha salido muy bien, la única manera en la que él aceptara detener la guerra será dejándolo libre; y eso no va a pasar.

En lo que a mí respecta, he acordado recibir a algunos de los reinos europeos dentro de algunas semanas, haremos un baile en su honor en donde no sólo anunciaremos una futura alianza, sino que también mi matrimonio con...

—Rey Edward—Volteo sorprendido, mi paje está parado ahí con la respiración agitada. —Lo quieren ver en el salón real en quince minutos. —Asiento, esto ya es costumbre; de seguro es otro ataque de los ogros.

Me acerco a mi closet, sacó un pantalón de vestir, jacketa y una camisa, me gusto lo más rápido que puedo, me pongo los zapatos y salgo de mi recámara, la escolta ya me está esperando. Caminamos hasta llegar a la puerta del palacio, los guardias la abren. Adentro hay una maqueta gigante con las áreas que han sido atacadas, la maqueta es de animación y nos muestra los movimientos del ejército de los ogros.

Mi padre está discutiendo de un asunto con el primer ministro.

—No nos hagas quedar como idiotas, Carlisle—Me acerco a ellos, cuando el ministro me ve hace una reverencia—Majestad.

— ¿Qué sucede aquí?—Pregunto cruzando los brazos.

—Edward, se están acercando a varios reinos. Hemos sacado al rey Florián y a Encantador de sus castillos —Eso quiere decir que están muy cercas.

—Necesitamos una solución ya—Interrumpe el primer ministro. —La única solución, es soltar al tenebroso. —Todos nos quedamos callados, mi padre me voltea a ver.

—Hay otra solución—Dice él, lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados. Nunca me dijo que había otra solución.

— ¿Y cuál es esa?—Preguntamos el ministro y yo.

Mi padre camina hacia el otro extremo de la mesa, se voltea hacia nosotros cuando llega al escenario, se recarga en él.

—Nunca he hablado de esta alternativa. —Toma uno de los pergaminos—Cuando Isabella se fue, dejó algo... Una manera de contactarla—Un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo—Nuestra única manera es con un tenebroso, bueno invoquemos a una.

.

.

.

Prólogo de la segunda temporada, espero les guste.

Dejen sus reviews dejando que es lo que piensan.

BellaGreyHerondale.

—


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la gran autora Stephanie Meyer y de Adam Horowitz y Edward Kitsis.**

 _ **It's time for me to take it**_

 _ **I'm the boss right now**_

 _ **Not gonna fake it**_

 _ **Not when you go down**_

 _ **Cause this is my game**_

 _ **And you better come to play**_

 _ **I used to hold my freak back**_

 _ **Now I'm letting go**_

 _ **I make my own choice**_

 _ **Yeah I run this show**_

 _ **So leave the lights on**_

 _ **No, you can't make me behave**_

 _ **Confident-Demi Lovato.**_

 **Capítulo 1:**

 **Déjalo salir**

 **Un mes antes...**

Camino acariciando las paredes con mi mano, siento la textura de la roca bajo mi tacto. Tan frío y áspero, el sonido de las teclas del piano llena el castillo. Nadie lo toca, solo cuestión de magia.

Jalo la falda de mi vestimenta de manera dramática dando un giro para entrar al "gran comedor", un lugar demasiado grande y frío; la mesa da a los ventanales, hay un momento de pedestales blancos como la cal en donde reposan varios artefactos, pegado a la pared un enorme ropero en donde se almacenan más cosas.

Mis dedos se deslizan por la enorme mesa, los levanto a mis ojos... Demasiado polvo. Chasqueo los dedos, el trapo automáticamente empieza a limpiar con ímpetu la suciedad; la escoba a barrer y el trapeador a lavar los pisos. Sonrió de medio lado y continuó mi caminata.

Visualizo la biblioteca y en menos de un segundo ya estoy parada delante de ella. La telenstransportación es uno de los temas que ya domino muy bien; el estar encerrada aquí ya dos años sin salir al sol me ha ayudado a practicar mucho. Para lo único que he salido es a los jardines; pero no más allá.

Las puertas se abren para dejarme pasar, entro dando una mirada alrededor. Es un lugar enorme repleto de libros, libros en los libreros, hay unos cuantos en el suelo, un escritorio, libros por todos lados; en el corto tiempo que llevo aquí solo he podido leer la mitad de ellos; bueno todavía queda la otra mitad para leer.

Me encojo de hombros y tomo uno "Diálogos del Conde Platón", subo las escaleras leyendo la parte de atrás del libro. La parte de arriba de la biblioteca es como mi área de relajación; hay un sillón largo (como el que tienen los psicólogos) de piel color gris y en conjunto uno para subir los pies; también tengo uno individual de terciopelo vino, una mesita de centro café en ella hay una tetera con una taza y libros, a un lado hay una chimenea que solo se utiliza para cosas muy importantes.

Tomó asiento en el sillón vino, abro el libro en la parte en donde me quede el día de ayer antes de irme... A tratar de dormir.

Estiró la mano, la taza de té llega a mí, tomo un sorbo, cierro los ojos disfrutando del sabor... Blue Berry, mi favorito, dejó la taza para concentrarme en la lectura. En todo este tiempo he leído libros de todo, química, biología, magia, matemáticas, física, magia de nuevo, astronomía, astrología, y magia; de lo que no he leído es de amor. Esa es la sección prohibida de la biblioteca.

La chimenea se enciende, me levanto al ver el color del fuego... Azul. Dejó el libro en la mesa; el fuego lanza un sobre color crema y rojo, lo tomo con avidez sigo viendo el fuego fijamente. Se apaga después de unos minutos, bajo la mirada hacia la carta... Invitación, ruedo los ojos.

La última invitación que recibí de fue a la fiesta de compromiso de Rosalie y Emmett, a la cual no asistí. Bueno no he asistido a ningún evento, a la boda de Jasper y Alice mande mi regalo; quiera una estatua de hielo de ambos, junto con una carta para Jasper disculpándome (Obviamente él sabe mis razones mejor que nadie, es al único que he visto desde hace dos años), lo mismo sucedió a la de Jacob, en donde el regalo consistió en una enorme cascada de chocolate semi real.

Abro el sobre despacio.

 _Rosalie Lilian Hood Mills & Emmett Gregorio McCarthy Nolan._

 _Tienen el honor de invitarte a su unión matrimonial el día 16 de Julio._

 _No puedes faltar, no sólo es la unión matrimonial sino que también la espiritual de estas dos amas que se acompañarán por toda la eternidad._

" _Andá_ _bamos sin buscarnos, pero sabiendo que and_ _á_ _bamos para encontrarnos_ _" –_ _Julio Cort_ _ázar_

Demasiado cursi, la de Jasper decía algo así como "Tu lograste congelar mi frío corazón, y desde entonces te pertenece", la de Jacob todavía era más cursi. Pero esta, dios, le arrebata ese lugar a la de Jacob. ¿Unión espiritual? Hay un hechizo para unir eso, pero no creo que el matrimonio sea la respuesta que buscamos.

Bueno, de todos modos no iré, cuando doblo la invitación cae un papel doblado; me haga no a recogerlo; es otra carta.

 _Isabella Karanlik Gold Masen._

 _Sé que sigues consumiéndote en tu soledad y oscuridad._

 _Pero no por eso tendrás permiso de faltar a la boda de tu mejor amiga._

 _Bueno una de las dos mejores amigas que tienes, pero Tanya no cuenta; ella es tu cuñada._

 _Así que espero que asistas a este evento, ¿y sabes qué? Es una no te lo estoy pidiendo es una orden._

 _Rosalie Hood Miller futura de Nolan._

Niego con la cabeza, Rose nunca va a cambiar. Pero nada de lo que me diga podrá hacerme olvidar que nunca pisaría de nuevo la ciudad. Aunque sí lo pienso bien, ella y yo no siempre fuimos muy cercanas, pero la estadía en Cullen's nos acercó cada vez más, si tan solo voy a ver la ceremonia. No creo que le cause daño alguno a nadie.

Muerdo mi labio, levanto la mirada hacia un lugar del lugar. Todo está tan claro ahora.

.

.

.

Las observó mientras se mueven alrededor de la habitación. Es increíble, nunca imagine estar en el castillo de Blanca Nieves, pero ninguna de las cosas que pensé han pasado como lo imagine. No puedo ver bien el vestido de Rose, pero sé que es rojo por el reflejo del espejo; el de Tanya es morado corto.

—¿crees que venga?

—No lo sé, Rose. Quizá sí, quizá no.

Río un poco mientras me acerco, ellas no escuchan ni una pisada, siguen en lo suyo. Tanya pitando los labios de Rose.

—Enserio creyeron que no vendría. —Se giran sorprendidas hacia mí, Tanya suelta el labial pero antes que pueda caer al suelo lo detengo y lo subo al mueble.

—Bella—Dicen ambas y se levantan apresuradamente; Rose es la primera en abrazarme seguida de Tanya; un abrazo de las tres como el último día.

Seguimos abrazadas a sí por un par de minutos.

—Realmente estás aquí. —Dice Rose separándose.

—Pero no se supone que no podías salir del castillo si no te llamaban—No es una pregunta es una afirmación; se refiere a la única y última orden que recibí de la daga.

—Tanya, lo que me pidió Jasper fue que no podría venir cuando hubiera conflictos si no me invocaban con la daga—Ella me mira sin entender—No puedo venir cuñado haya guerra, si no soy llamada.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Pudiste haber venido a todas las celebraciones?—Esta vez es Rose la que pregunta.

—Exacto, pero nadie me había mandado una carta amenazándome. —Ellas se ríen.

—Culpable—Dice levantando la mano.

— ¿Entonces...?—Tanya hace un gesto, niego con la cabeza.

—Creo que solo estaré en la ceremonia, no puedo estar en la fiesta. —Rose hace una mueca de comprensión. —Pero oigan... No he dado mi regalo a la novia.—Rose levanta una ceja—Las novias llevan, algo azul, algo prestado, algo viejo, algo nuevo y algo robado—Asienten, doy media vuelta y estiro mi mano; ella levan ambas cejas. No hay nada.

—Bella, no quiero ser aguafiestas, pero...

—Mira de nuevo—Niega con la cabeza y baja la vista a mi mano, se queda callada. —Algo viejo—Toma el collar de perlas con manos temblorosas.

—Es... Precioso—Sus ojos brillan.

—Mi padre tenía un almacén de joyas. —Ellas levantan la vista espantadas—No se preocupen, ese collar era mío... Pero tiene muchos años de antigüedad.

—Es algo prestado.

—Claro que no. Siendo sincera nunca me lo hubiera puesto. —Miro a la ventana—Yo soy más... Dark.

—Pero es tuyo—Dice Rose, hago un gesto quitándole importancia—Y si era de tu...

—De esa mujer no quiero nada—La corto antes que termine la frase—Así que mejor para mí. —Niego con la cabeza —Algo nuevo—Le doy la bolsa de Tiffany, ella la toma suspicaz. —Pague por el—Le aclaró.

Suelta una risa, y abre la bolsa se queda con la boca abierta.

—50 quilates, oro blanco y platino. Diseño único.

—Dios Bella, es sensacional—Se la coloca con ayuda de Tanya. —Pero no tanto como ese vestido. —Niego con la cabeza, no cambia.

—Un vestido especial, para una ocasión especial. —Estiro mis brazos para que vean por completo el vestido. Me levanto la falda para que vean mi calzado.

— ¿Es enserio?—Me pregunta Tanya conteniendo la risa. Rose me mira con una ceja alzada.

—Presiento que no les gustaron las botas—Digo bajando la falda.

—Bella... Por favor—Suplica Rose; ruedo los ojos.

—Bien—Pateo el suelo, crezco un par de centímetros; vuelvo a alzar la falda dejando ver unas sandalias negras con dorado. — ¿Mejor?

—Mejor. —Dicen ambas, tocan la puerta. Las tres volteamos hacia ella.

—Rosalie, Emmett quiere saber si te vas a arrepentir. —Me voltean a ver preocupadas, es su voz, la voz de la única persona que ha logrado entrar a mi corazón como algo más que amigos.

—Esta invitado a la boda—Dice Rose—Es su mejor amigo.

—Está bien—Digo con el nudo en la garganta, las volteo a ver sin sentimiento alguno—Me ha salido un improvisto de último momento. —Rose hace una gesto. —Espero que comprendan que esto cambia todo eso—Me acerco a ellas y las estrechó entre mis brazos—Salúdenme a los chicos, a ver si vengo en otra ocasión.

—Y nosotras te vamos a ver.

—Por supuesto que no, no quiero que estén en ese castillo que tanto mal trajo—Me separo de ellas y les sonrió con frialdad. — Vide , quam te *

Y con eso desaparezco.

.

.

.

Tomo la espada con ambas manos; este será el regalo perfecto para Rosalie y su esposo.

La espada de David, que mi padre tiene gracias al pacto que hizo con él. Hago una caja de madera para ella, tiene que estar cerrada para que ellos puedan abrirla.

Chasqueo los dedos; la nota se empieza a escribir por si sola. La pluma se mueve por el papel las palabras que mi mente piensa, termina con mi lindo nombre. La atraigo a mis manos.

 _Un viejo amor, por uno nuevo._

 _De vuelta a las manos de un Nolan._

 _Karanlik Gold._

—Perfecto—La pongo arriba de la caja y con un movimiento de mano está desaparece. Espero que a Blanca Nieves le guste que su hijito tenga la espada que le perteneció a su marido.

¿Qué puedo decir? Sigo siendo un poco... Dramática. —

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-

Nos vemos, más pronto de lo que creen*

Muchas gracias a todos sus reviews, espero que les guste el segundo capítulo ya nos estaremos leyendo para otro más. Dejen sus comentarios de que es lo que piensan del punto de vista de Bella, en mi grupo se estarán subiendo más cosas respecto a la historia.

saraygarcia08: Exacto! La vida no es justa, y menos si eres hijo de quien eres.

elizabeth1998: Muchas gracias, espero que esta parte te agrade como la primera.

Anna Santamaria: Yo tampoco esperaba publicarlo tan rápido. Simplemente me llego la inspiración y esto es lo que está saliendo.

yomii20: No, Jasper y Alice no son primos. Y si se nos casa Eddy.

Aye015: y aquí está, muchas gracias por continuar.

Roxy Sanchez: Ame tu review, y no te preocupes va a haber alguien más para Bella.

danielamelo94: Gracias, eres muy linda. Espero que este capítulo te guste como el primero.

AraVM: No te preocupes, una ya se acostumbra a tu drama. Jajajaj, broma

Sofitkm: Y eso que no va a la mitad del fic.


	3. El retorno

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la gran autora Stephanie Meyer y de Adam Horowitz y Edward Kitsis.**

 **Lo que esté en negritas y cursiva es narrado por otra persona.**

 **You got no place to hide**  
 **And I'm feeling like a villain**  
 **Got that hunger inside**

 **One look in my eyes**  
 **And you're running 'cause I'm coming**  
 **Gonna eat you alive**

 **Your heart hits like a drum**  
 **The chase has just begun**

 **Ruelle - Monsters**

Abro los ojos, esta noche es diferente. Hoy logre dormir al menos tres horas; y por fin logre tener un sueño; o más bien una pesadilla.

Me levanto de la cama, busco mis pantuflas con los pies; logró poner los pies dentro de ellas. Me levanto estirando los brazos, la sensación que llevo sintiendo desde hace un tiempo; desde hace una semana para ser exactos. No sé por qué se debe, quizá algo malo le pasó a alguno de los chicos... No, nada les pasó; si fuera así ya me hubieran avisado. O quizá es algo con mí... Con esa mujer

 _ **Todos estamos reunidos en el despacho de mi castillo; en las últimas semanas la escuela se ha convertido en refugio para varios ciudadanos. Los demás Reyes se han quedado con sus seres más cercanos; Blanca Nieves, Florián y Kate se han quedado en el castillo de la reina malvada junto con Emmett y Rosalie. Encantador se ha mudado al castillo que era de Maléfica, ahora vive ahí con sus hijos, Cenicienta y Tanya.**_

Bueno en caso de ser así, no me interesa en lo absoluto.

Me levanto poniéndome la bata, camino hacia la mi armario. Mi sexto sentido me dice que algo va a pasar hoy, algo que cambiara por completo mi futuro; bueno si lo va a cambiar que sea luciendo genial.

Tomo mis jeans de cuero, un top straple también de cuero con varias cositas plateadas, mi jacketa plateada de estilo antiguo, mis botas de tacón alto y mis guantes negros sin dedos. Salgo de la habitación hacia el salón principal.

Me acerco a la mesa, chasqueo los dedos y en mi lugar de siempre aparece té y un poco de comida. Me siento y comienzo a comer con tranquilidad, chasqueo los dedos de nuevo y esta vez aparece mi iPad, la desbloqueo cuidando de no ensuciar; lo único que recibe mi iPad son noticias. Siempre estoy pendiente de cómo van las cosas con la guerra de los ogros. Últimamente han estado ganando territorio en los terrenos del este, han despojado a Ceni y a Nieves de sus castillos... Que tragedia.

Sonrió dejando el iPad a un lado, suspiro levantando mi taza de té. No he recibido correo últimamente y eso no es algo que me preocupe. Aunque conociendo a mis amigo se puede estar acabando Cullen's y ellos no me invocaran; a menos que sea pedido por el rey. Cosa que dudo, ya que los únicos que saben de la existencia de la alternativa de la daga son la reina Esme y el rey Carlisle; pero solo tienen la solución de ser salvados por magia y el Hada Madrina no es una opción; necesitan algo oscuro así que liberaran a mi padre o me invocaran. Alguna de esas dos opciones tendrán que tomar.

 _ **Garrett mira a la ventana ansiosa de que lleguen de una buena vez, Nessie, Alice y Clary hablan de cosas de moda, Kate entabla una conversación con su hermano respecto a lo que pasará con su familia. Yo estoy sentado escuchando hablar a Tessa; y lo único que me preguntó una y otra vez... ¿Cómo hacerla cerrar la boca?**_ _ **—**_ _ **No se supone que no la invocarían, hasta que fuera de vida y muerte el asunto**_ _ **—**_ _ **Oculto mi cabeza entre mis manos por lo tonto que suenan esas palabras.**_

 _ **Escucho como las conversaciones a nuestro alrededor se detienen, levanto la vista ahora ver cómo los demás la miran como si le hubieran salido tres ojos.**_

— _**¿Y esta no lo es?**_ _ **—**_ _ **Pregunta Alice enojada.**_

— _ **Han sacado a nuestros padres de su hogar.**_ _ **—**_ _ **Dice Kate frunciendo el ceño, Emmett se acerca a sostener su mano**_ _ **—**_ _ **¿Esperas a que hayan sacado a medio mundo de su castillo para que para que sea el momento indicado?**_

 _ **Tessa la mira con una mirada llena de rencor; aún no le perdona que haya elegido a Bella por encima de ella.**_

— _ **Podríamos haber esperado más.**_

Termino de desayunar limpio mis manos en la servilleta. Chasqueo los dedos y todo desaparece.

Observo a la distancia, hoy está nublado cosa que nunca pasa, algo grande se avecina. Algo para lo que nadie está preparado.

Bueno, sea como sea. Cuando llegue, tendré que estar lista.

Me acerco a la ventana y suelto un suspiro, es hora de practicar encantamientos.

Camino hacia uno de los salones privado, cierro las puertas poniendo el seguro detrás de mí.

— _ **Cierra la boca, Pelos de elote**_ _ **—**_ _ **Todos volteamos hacia la puerta; Tanya está parada sosteniendo la puerta; ingresa a la habitación con Jasper, Jacob, Rosalie y Jace siguiéndola de cerca. Los hemos mandado por la daga.**_

 _ **Caminan con sus respectivas parejas; se abrazan fuertemente. Encontrar la daga no ha sido fácil; Jacob tuvo que llegar antes de lo esperado de su luna de miel, y desde ese día salieron por ella. La habían ocultado en una parte de los bosques que no han querido revelar.**_

 _ **Desvío la mirada de las parejitas felices cuando recuerdo mi problema de Incesto, solo por ese sencillo e "insignificante" motivo no estamos juntos Bella y yo.**_

 _ **Las puertas se abren, mis padres y mi tía entran a la habitación. Mi padre se acerca a Jasper.**_

— _**¿La consiguieron?**_ _ **—**_ _ **Se adelanta a preguntar mi tía; sé que está ansiosa por ver a su hija después de tanto tiempo.**_

— _ **Si, aquí está**_ _ **—**_ _ **El ambiente inmediatamente cambia a uno más pesado cuantos Jasper saca de su saco la daga.**_

 _ **Tessa suelta un pequeño gritito, todos desvían la mirada de la daga para posarla en ella.**_

— _ **Una duda**_ _ **—**_ _ **Dice Tanya volteándome a ver, me sonríe de manera sarcástica y vuelve su atención a Tessa**_ _ **—**_ _ **¿Qué haces tú aquí?**_ _ **—**_ _ **Le dice superiormente.**_

— _ **A de extrañar que la humillen**_ _ **—**_ _ **Dice Rosalie poniéndose a lado de su amiga.**_

 _ **Tessa está apunto de responder cuando mi madre se interpone.**_

— _**¡Basta! ¿Qué no pueden estar en la misma habitación sin pelear?**_ _ **—**_ _ **Pregunta enoja.**_

— _ **No**_ _ **—**_ _ **Contestan Tanya y Rosalie a la vez, ambas rompen a reír.**_

 _ **Esperamos unos cuantos segundos antes de continuar con lo que importa. Jasper se posiciona en medio de la habitación; pone la daga enfrente de su pecho.**_

— _ **Les pediré que se hagan a un lado, Bella advirtió que esto puede ser de mucho cuidado.**_ _ **—**_ _ **Su nombre me hace voltear a verlos fijamente. Él me devuelve la mirada de manera compresiva.**_ _ **—**_ _ **Por favor**_ _ **—**_ _ **Eso va más para mí que para los demás; la mayoría de nosotros (menos Tessa) nos levantamos de nuestros asientos y nos acercamos un poco a Jasper.**_ _ **—**_ _ **Comencemos con el ritual.**_

Trueno mi cuello, camino hacia el triángulo de velas. El cual funciona para invocar seres de otro mundo; un hechizo que le funcionó a mi papá muy bien en el siglo XVIII. Enciendo las velas con un movimiento de manos, estoy recitando cada una de las palabras en latín cuando siento el impulso de dejar el libro en suelo y apagar las velas.

Ya sé que significa esto... Preparamiento, para invocarme.

 _ **"In nomine vocamus vos adepto vos cum Deo et cum Deo .**_

Camino hacia las puertas con pasos lentos; la abro de par en par. Me aliso la jacketa.

Recuerdo las tres sencillas reglas que yo misma me he impuesto.

 _ **Noli timere tecum sit ego morsque dividimur .**_

Primera... Regresan cuando lo que quieran de mí, lo haya hecho.

 _ **Tertius dolor est nomen, cognomen te devastatio."**_

Segunda... Jamás negarme a algo, aunque eso sea convivir con Edward.

Tercera... Pedir mi daga desde el primer momento en que llegue.

 _ **Karanlik, con el poder que me concede esta daga te invoco.**_

Puedo sentir como Jasper dice las últimas palabras; una nube de humo negro me absorbe por completo.

 _ **Una nube negra aparece, nos empezamos a inclinar poco a poco para ver mejor.**_

 _ **No hay nada.**_

 _ **Me hago para atrás desilusionado.**_

— _ **Te lo dije, Isabellita no iba a estar aquí. Esa daga no ha de servir**_ _ **—**_ _ **Tessa se levanta de su asiento, se acerca a mí a acariciar mi mejilla.**_ _ **—**_ _ **Mejor vámonos, podremos ir a comer...**_

 _ **Ruedo los ojos, está viendo cómo están las cosas y ni así se calma**_

— _ **Por una vez en tu vida cierra el pico, Teresa**_ _ **—**_ _ **Mi madre está súper enojada, nunca le ha hablado así a nadie. Tessa puede agregar otro logro a su lista**_

— _ **Pero Esmeeeeee...**_

— _**¿O te callas o te cayó?**_ _ **—**_ _ **Gracias a dios, Tanya es la única que pueda callar a Tessa, después de Bella.**_

— _ **Algo debió salir mal**_ _ **—**_ _ **Empieza a decir Rosalie**_ _ **—**_ _ **Jasper**_ _ **—**_ _ **Se gira hacia él, su mirada refleja completa desesperación.**_

— _ **Esta era la daga que ella me dio, esta es su daga. Tuve que haber hecho algo mal**_ _ **—**_ _ **Una carcajada nos congela las extremidades, todos giramos de manera lenta. Luce unas botas de tacón alto, vestida de cuero y una jacketa plateada, su cabello agarrado en una cola de caballo alta y su maquillaje cargado. Luce más hermosa que antes, su piel parece de porcelana, aunque sus ojos están fríos como dos diamantes, su sonrisa parece muy gélida; un escalofrío me recorre de la cabeza a los pies. Caigo en la realidad, ella realmente está aquí.**_

Me recargo en el mueble mientras veo cómo se inclinan hacia el humo; niego con la cabeza esperando que se volteen en algún momento. La pelos de elote está sentada con las piernas cruzadas y una sonrisa de arrogancia en sus labios.

—Te lo dije, Isabellita no iba a estar aquí. Esa daga no ha de servir—Se levanta y se acerca a Edward, mi corazón se detiene cuando acaricia su mejilla. —Mejor vámonos, podremos ir a comer...

—Por una vez en tu vida cierra el pico, Teresa—Ladra molesta Esme; levanto una de mis cejas esto se pone interesante.

—Pero Esmeeeeee...

— ¿O te callas o te calló?—Dice Tanya apretando los puños hasta que sus nudillos se ponen blancos.

—Algo debió salir mal—Empieza a decir Rosalie—Jasper—Se gira hacia él.

—Esta era la daga que ella me dio, esta es su daga. Tuve que haber hecho algo mal—Suelto una carcajada por la cara de preocupación de Jasper; me dejo caer en la silla. Ellos me voltean a ver sorprendidos, todos abren sus ojos.

—Quizá... Esperar, lo que todos esperaban—Sonrió dejando ver mis dientes.

Garrett, su madre, y sus tíos me miran con inquietud en sus miradas. Rosalie y Tanya con una sonrisa radiante, Emmett, Jasper, Jace y Jacob con una ceja alzada. Terry con odio y rencor; a esta última le sonrió con arrogancia. Clary, Vanessa y Alice con un poco de miedo. Pero la mirada de Edward es una de las mejores; me mira con la boca abierta y blanco como la cal.

—Parece que está toda la familia reunida—Me levanto, camino con pasos lentos hacia ellos paso por el lado de Edward hasta su tía, me detengo frente a ella; me mira con ojos anhelantes sonrió de manera sarcástica —Solo falta mi padre... ¿No crees mami?—Todos sueltan una exclamación de sorpresa, me separo riendo a carcajadas. Me acerco a Jasper, tiendo mi mano... Me mira con duda un momento, pero decide darme la daga.

La subo a la altura de mis ojos; mi nombre resplandece como un rayo en la una noche oscura. Sonrió y guardo la daga en mi jacketa; me volteó hacia los ex-Reyes, el rey y Terry.

—Supongo que el que me hayan invocado no es para una reunión... Necesariamente familiar —Hago una mueca para quitarle importancia. —Comiencen a hablar.

Edward se aclara la garganta, lo volteo a ver con una ceja alzada es difícil verlo sin sentir mariposas pero lo controlo mejor que antes.

—Es obvio que para que nos ayudes en la guerra contra los Ogros. —Dice la pelos de elote. —No es porque te extrañábamos, o porque quisiéramos verte.

Hago una mueca fingiendo estar dolidas.

—Terry... Terry, sé que tú me extrañabas mucho—Le digo acariciando su mejilla; ella se hace a un lado temblorosa. —Pero... Sé porque Tanya está aquí, por qué Rose está con su marido; mis demás amigos con sus esposas... Lo que no comprendo es ¿Qué haces tú aquí?—Sonrió.

— ¿es enserio? —Asiento a su pregunta. —Mira, estoy aquí porque...

—Teresa, será mejor que te vayas, cuando terminemos el trato podrás venir—Dice Edward mirándome seriamente, lo veo de reojo; sus músculos están tensos.

—Pero...

—Teresa, ahora—La voz de Edward no permite réplica alguna.

La pelos de elote suelta un taconazo que lo escuchan hasta el reino Europeo; suelto una pequeña risa. Me volteó hacia Edward.

—Ahora sí... ¿Qué puedo hacer yo por ustedes?—Camino hacia el escritorio; me subo quitando varias cosas; cruzo las piernas; chasqueo los dedos una manzana aparece en mi mano; la limpio contra mi ropa. Le doy un mordisco, cierro los ojos disfrutando del sabor; cuando los vuelvo a abrir ellos siguen sin decir nada. — ¿Y bien? Creo que tendré que esperar a que el sol se oculte y vuelva a salir por el horizonte el día de mañana. Yo tengo todo el tiempo del mundo; pero mi pregunta es ¿Ustedes lo tienen? Los ogros se han estado moviendo demasiado rápido últimamente. —Juego con mi manzana entre mis manos.

Edward y el rey Carlisle se ponen pálidos, sonrió de manera arrogante esperando a que uno de los dos explique el motivo por el porque me mandaron a llamar. Aunque creo que eso lo sé de sobra.

—Los Ogros nos están atacando por los lados este y oeste. Han tomado el norte y sabemos que falta poco para que tomen el sur. Hemos podido auxiliar a todos nuestros ciudadanos. —Empieza explicando el rey Carlisle—Muchos de nuestros hombres han muerto a manos de esos monstruos; familias enteras han sufrido daños irreparables. Estamos en un punto de la guerra en donde no ganaremos, sin magia. —Termina mirándome fijamente; asiento para que prosiga.

—En esta parte entras tú—Mi mirada va a Edward; nuestros ojos se encuentran por unos segundos y todos los recuerdos juntos vienen a mí como hubieran pasado apenas ayer; cada risa, cada mirada, cada gesto, cada momento vivido; pasan por mi mente como si fueran los sucesos más importantes de mi vida. Apartó la mirada con el corazón en la boca; concéntrate en la misión Isabella. Eso es lo único que importa, me digo a mí misma, tratando de convencerme—Queremos que vayas a la guerra, y los detengas.

Sonrió, me levanto del escritorio, empiezo a rodear a Edward mirando

Lo fijamente él simplemente se queda quiero en su lugar, su respiración se hace errática por cada paso que doy.

—Detenerlo, ¿De qué manera?—Pregunto inocentemente—Masacrándolos, torturando a sus seres queridos, aplastarlos como insectos, consumir sus cuerpos a cenizas, o simplemente matarlos. Pero el matarlos sería de manera lenta y tortuosa —Paso mis uñas por su costilla, puedo sentir como es estremece—O rápida y sin dolor alguno—Me detengo frente a él, apuntó a su lecho—Tú decides—Camino hacia el escritorio; tomo mi manzana, la desaparezco con un movimiento de manos.

— ¿No hay otra manera, menos sanguinaria?—Suelto una carcajada macabra por la pregunta; me giro hacia él.

— ¿No te lo han dicho? Toda magia, viene con un precio. Así que dime, ¿Qué precio vas a pagar por ganar la guerra?

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, dejen reviews con sugerencias.

Sé que los he dejado con el suspenso de lo que pasará a continuación y ahora su mala suerte, voy a continuar hasta que 50 sombras de Perversión está ya casi llegando al final. Así que espero me tengan paciencia y aviso: El que no actualice seguido no significa que permita plagiar mis historias, ni que las continúen sin mi autorización. Por su atención gracias.

Y ahora sí para finalizar, gracias por sus comentarios y los que agregaron a favoritos.


	4. Capítulo 3: Camino hacia el castillo

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la gran autora Stephanie Meyer y de Adam Horowitz y Edward Kitsis.

Lo que esté en negritas y cursiva es narrado por otra persona.

 **I'm headed straight for the castle**

 **They wanna make me their queen**

 **And there's an old man sitting on the throne that's saying that I probably shouldn't be so mean**

 **I'm headed straight for the castle**

 **They've got the kingdom locked up**

 **And there's an old man sitting on the throne that's saying I should probably keep my pretty mouth shut**

 **Straight for the castle**

Ascendientes.

Capítulo 3:

Camino hacia el castillo.

El silencio es incómodo y el ambiente tenso.

—Querido... Yo tengo el tiempo del mundo para esperar tú decisión. Pero creo que ustedes no lo tienen... —Me acerco a sentarme en el escritorio, Edward me mira sin expresión en los ojos.

Levanto las cejas jugueteando con mi daga entre mis dedos.

Espero unos minutos pero nada sucede, Edward no muestra señal de querer decidirse; le lanzó la daga a Jasper este la sostiene con sorpresa.

—Invóquenme cuando "nuestro" rey, haya tomado la decisión. —Me bajo del escritorio, les sonrió con arrogancia a todos.

Camino hacia la puerta, se abre cuando estoy lo suficientemente cerca.

—Solo... Acábalos de manera rápida. Sin dolor—La voz de Edward hace que pare mi marcha, una sonrisa aparece en mi rostro. Me giro hacia él

—Nunca entendí por qué ustedes hacen las cosas tan...—Me agarro las manos por enfrente—Aburridas, pero en fin—Chasqueo los dedos, la daga vuelve a estar en mis manos. —Me voy en 15 minutos—Ellos abren los ojos sorprendidos.

—Espera... ¿Así sin más? ¿No harás un plan?—Dice la tía de Edward "preocupada".

Suelto una carcajada pero no le contesto.

—Los soldados irán contigo—Todos giran con sorpresa el rostro hacia Edward; levanto una de mis cejas. —Para que te cuiden, e interfieran si las cosas salen mal. —Niego con la cabeza una mueca plasma mi rostro.

— ¿Interfieran si las cosas salen mal?—Frunzo el ceño—No pudieron detener a los ogros cuando las cosas estaban más calmadas; no lo harán ahora—Me acerco a él—Iré yo sola, no necesito "Caballeros", que lucen más cómo damiselas en peligro—Me alejo de él con una sonrisa diabólica. —Iré a prepararme, espero que no les moleste que utilice una de las habitaciones—Antes de que puedan contestar salgo de la habitación.

El caos se desata cuando lo hago.

.

.

.

Me instalo en la habitación más alejada de todo el castillo, tiene un poco de polvo y los muebles están cubiertos por sábanas blancas. Levanto la mano haciendo volar todas y cada una de esos pedazos de seda fina. Queda al descubierto una habitación con muebles finos y de colores oscuros.

Acaricio cada uno de los muebles, aunque tenían las sabanas para cubrirlos de polvo, están un poco terrosos. Bueno, tendré tiempo para sacudirlo después de que vuelva. Chasqueo los dedos y aparecen mis objetos y rueca. Me siento en la cama cruzando la pierna, me gustaría hablar muchas cosas con las chicas; pero no se puede, tengo que mostrarme más fuerte que nunca.

Ellos no pueden verme débil.

Tomo un abrigo de cuero, lo pongo en el perchero. Comienzo a sacar varias cosas; no me llevaré nada, solo la daga, pero me quiero hacer la idea que estoy a punto de matar a ogros... Que viéndolo bien o mal, son seres que comparten el mismo mundo que yo.

Les echaré belladona, atacara su sistema nervioso y morirán. Todo en menos de 24 horas. Salgo del cuarto, no hay nadie; camino sigilosamente por los pasillos; no notarán cuando me vayan, solo cuando regrese.

Salgo del castillo evadiendo la seguridad, camino hasta el primer arco que cruzó para llegar al Puente; imagino el campo de batalla. Cuerpos por todas partes, ogros celebrando la victoria ondeando si bandera. Que equivocados están.

Una nube negra me rodea, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estoy delante de la masacre; veo el escudo de Cullen's tirado y pisoteado en el piso. Apenas unos soldados con vida y muchos otros desmembrados en el suelo; la escena es asquerosa.

—Miren que tenemos aquí—Grita una de esas criaturas, giro el rostro lentamente; no son tan diferentes a nosotros, solo que sus ojos son verdes y la piel amarillenta. —La hija del tenebroso. —Muchos ogros gritan de celebración.

— ¿Es que será que la niña se viene a celebrar con nosotros? Luchará a nuestro lado—Suelto una carcajada, giro a ver a todas las direcciones.

—No comparto los mismos gustos, por la carne humana —Frunzo el ceño al ver que uno se está comiendo a un saldado ya muerto—Y no soy tan estúpida como ustedes.

— ¿Cómo osas llamarnos estúpidos? Llevamos cinco peleas ganadas de siete. A este paso al amanecer habremos tomado Cullen's—Niego con la cabeza y junto mis manos por delante.

—Si hubieran ganado esas siete batallas, ya habrían tomado Cullen's—Me acerco a él. —Pero no lo hicieron, porque son basura.

—Hemos tomado la mitad de Cullen's.

— ¿Y eso que?—Rebato haciéndome para atrás—Solo es la mitad, lo demás sigue siendo de ellos. Que yo sepa vendrán los ingleses, alemanes y hasta Asia; para ayudarlos. Mientras que a ustedes, cuentan con...—Paso una mirada rápida por todos—100 hombres, supongo que empezaron con más de 1,000 y ya los mataron.

—Somos los únicos de nuestra raza que quedamos, ya no hay niños ni mujeres. Pero somos fuertes, y podremos tomar Cullen's y así vengar a nuestra raza.

—Y después morirán y Cullen's será de nuevo de personas con cerebro—El frunce el ceño. —Hacen una guerra, causando la extinción de su raza, solo para tomar un castillo que saben que en menos de 10 años... Ellos volverán a tener. Ogros, son tan inútiles—Doy media vuelta, camino sin pisar nada de sangre.

—Pero mientras eso pasa, todos (Sin excepción alguna) besaran nuestros pies... Incluyéndote—Sigo caminando sin inmutarme—Y en tu primo pensaras.

Me detengo de sope, escucho sus carcajadas de fondo; comienzo a girar hacia ellos despacio.

—Y pensar que yo haría esto rápido y sin dolor—Les digo cuando terminan de reír, levantan una ceja—Es una lástima, que no puedan vengarse y que su raza se vaya a extinguir tan rápido.

—Seguimos vivos, y así seguir por muchos años más—Levanto mi mano y él se toma el cuello.

—No creo, nadie se burla de la tenebrosa y vive para contarlo. —Hago presión hasta que cae al piso muerto, el ambiente se vuelve tenso. — ¿Decían algo?—Me giro hacia todos, ellos empiezan a correr hacia mí.

Levanto mis manos y la tierra comienza a temblar, de ellas salen raíces de árboles las cuales empiezan a salir raíces enormes con las cuales se tropiezan. Subo la mano, las raíces comienzan a enredarse en sus pies y los levanta en el aire.

—Sería divertirlos dejarlo aquí... Solos, mientras mueren lenta y dolorosamente. —escucho exclamaciones de miedo. —Pero no... Su muerte será rápida.

Aparezco la bola en donde contengo belladona,

—Diría que dijeran unas últimas palabras, pero detesto sus voces. Así que contengan su último pensamiento en esta vida—Cuento hasta cinco. —Bien ya es todo, nos veremos en el infierno.

Dejó caer la belladona, camino con rapidez a todos los soldados que continúan vivo; desaparecemos justo en el momento en que la belladona comienza a surgir efecto.

Aparecemos en el jardín de Cullen's. Escucho gritos de sorpresa, Tanya, Rose, Kate, Tessa, Alice, Vanessa y Clary están viéndonos con la boca abierta. Las puertas del castillo se abren, por ahí están varios Reyes y reinas, plebeyos, la hermana de Esme, Carlisle, Esme, Garrett y Edward.

—La guerra ha concluido—Digo fríamente, se escuchan gritos de Victoria, varios soldados con su familia. Las chicas se acercan corriendo a mí, me abrazan fuertemente; ellas saben que una parte de mi acaba de morir. —Estoy bien—Eso va más para mí que para ellas.

—En honor a la persona que nos salvó de una devastación, esta noche se dará una fiesta en el palacio—Nos separamos por las palabras de Carlisle. —Todo el mundo está invitado, brindaremos en honor a la heroica de esta guerra... Por Isabella Gold.

Todo el mundo rompe en aplausos, comienzan a entrar en el castillo pensando en que se van a poner esta noche.

— ¿Tienes que ponerte?—Me pregunta Rose tocando mi ropa.

—Sí, tengo varios vestidos.

— ¿Vestidos? —Pregunta Tanya divertida.

—Querida, yo siempre he sabido vestirme de acuerdo para la ocasión. —Las tres rompemos en carcajadas. —Deberían entrar con sus maridos, yo las alcanzare después.

— ¿Estás segura?

—Lo estoy. Solo quiero admirar el paisaje

Nos abrazamos y ellas corren para entrar al castillo.

Me quedo viendo al atardecer. Los colores se mezclan unos a otros; naranja, azul, amarillo y rojo. La luz es hermosa, es de las pocas cosas que me rodean que consideró hermosas.

—Siempre me gustó ver cómo te perdías en tus pensamientos—Bajo la mirada por mi costado... Edward.

Me giro a él.

—Supongo que Gracias. —Él asiente.

—Te ves hermosa—Me quedo tiesa y asiento. —Quiero hablar contigo.

Ha llegado el momento que he estado evitando, este maldito momento que no he querido que suceda en todo este tiempo. —$&&&&&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&&$&$&$$&$&$&$&$&$&$$&$&$&$

¿De que hablaran Edward y Bella?

Espero que les agrade, muchos esperaban ver el lado maldito de Bella, y bueno aquí está... Pero eso no significa que vaya a ser el único, quizá tenga ataques o cosas así.

En la página de Facebook se suben adelantos y bueno ya estaré más activa con todas mis historias. Solo que este mes lo tuve muy ocupado.

Si les gusto dejen reviews, si no les gusto también deje reviews. Agreguen a favoritos y demás.

Nos vemos.

Bella Grey.


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la gran autora Stephanie Meyer y de Adam Horowitz y Edward Kitsis.

Lo que esté en negritas y cursiva es narrado por otra persona.

I can read your foolish mind  
Going dark from time to time  
See the writing on the wall  
We can't be saved we knew it after all,all

How is my heart suppose to beat  
How is my heart suppose to beat  
How is my heart suppose to beat  
Without you

Summer rain was pouring down  
We forgot the world around  
Staying up to count the stars  
If we believe  
We believe the world was ours,ours

Capítulo 4:

Puedo leer tu maldita mente. 

La música suena en todo el salón, los invitados bailan y los meseros sirven... Eso es lo que pasa en una fiesta común y corriente en Cullen's. Pero sé que esta fiesta no es como todas esas, no es común y corriente, no ha teñido meses de preparación (Apenas y unas cuantas horas) y eso no es algo que se vea todos los días, puedo escuchar como las personas que se encargan de la decoración van y vienen de aquí acá, esta pequeña celebración ha causado revuelo en todo Cullen's y cuestiones en la corte real.

He escuchado conversaciones detrás de mi puerta en donde dicen que el rey Edward está muy ansioso, que la reina Esme y la princesa Belle no dejan que nada se les escape, el príncipe Garrett tratando de calmar al rey y el Rey Carlisle divirtiéndose con todo lo que ve.

Todo esto es tan estúpidamente absurdo, no entiendo esa costumbre de que los Reyes celebren la derrota de otras personas. Quizá lo hace porque es la caída de sus enemigos, pero hay otras maneras de arreglarse, otros métodos de evitar una guerra; bueno ahora que puedo opinar... Yo he sido parte de todo esto.

Acomodo mi ropa para la noche, un vestido negro, es largo y es corte sirena, tiene algunas transparencias en la falda, que quizá la corte considere un poco ofensivo pero eso que más da. La corte considera ofensiva esta fiesta solo porque va dedicada a mí, bueno... Si algún día la corte no me considera ofensiva, eso sería nuevo.

Me he dado un baño después de todo el desorden que está sucediendo detrás de la puerta, y después de mi plática con Edward... Era lo que necesitaba para relajarme.

 **Nos quedamos mirando un par de minutos hasta que él se decide a romper este incómodo silencio.**

— **Te he extrañado tanto—Sus ojos muestras sinceridad, me muestro inadvertida ante sus palabras aunque por dentro me esté muriendo por decirle que yo lo he extrañado más y que he ansiado verlo desde hace mucho.**

— **Gracias... Supongo—Digo quitándoles importancia— ¿Querías hablar de algo?**

 **Cierra sus ojos por la rudeza de mis palabras.**

— **No te recordaba tan fría.**

— **Entonces no me recordabas bien—Sonrío con arrogancia.**

 **Nos quedamos en un silencio completamente incomodo, miro hacia otro lado para evitar ver algún gesto en su rostro.**

— **Pudimos haberlo tenido todo** **—** **Dice después de un tiempo de estar callado, cierro los ojos y niego con la cabeza.**

— **Pero no tuvimos nada** **—** **Abro los ojos y miro hacia el horizonte, la luna resplandece como diamante en bruto** **—** **Nuestra historia termino, incluso antes de que comenzara. Ahora si me disculpas. Hay una fiesta a la que tenemos que asistir, y bueno….** **—Junto mis manos frente a mí—** **Comprenderás que al ser mujer me tardo más que tu** **—Digo encogiéndome de hombros, doy media vuelta sin esperar que me responda. Cierro los puños con fuerza y camino con la mirada en alto.**

Abro los ojos, me pongo un vestido negro y unos zapatos bajo, es justo lo que necesito para estar en mi habitación en lo que es la fiesta, chasqueo los dedos y mi piano aparece frente a mí, me siento en mi banco y comienzo a tocar una balada lenta. Acordes sencillos y notas simples, tarareo la balada, la escribí después de irme, la titule…  
lehengusu*

Esta melodía refleja muy bien lo que sentimos Edward y yo el uno para el otro, amor, odio, desamor, tristeza, en entre otros sentimientos. Todo al mismo tiempo, continúo tocando sin emoción en el rostro. Escucho como la puerta de abre, no giro el rostro ni hago ademan de detener la pieza, cierro los ojos y dejos que mis movimientos fluyan. La canción se acerca a sus acordes finales, mis dedos se dejan ir en las teclas como si fuera arte, al terminar un sinfín de aplausos suenan en toda la sala, una sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro.

—Siempre tan dramática—La voz de Tanya se escucha divertida, la volteo a ver con una ceja alzada levantándome. Ella viste un conjunto roja, alzo una ceja.

—Querida… Yo no me casare con un príncipe y chillare como dramática cuando lo haga—Contrataco, ella niega con la cabeza.

—Touche—Me sonríe y toma un perfume de mi tocador.

—Así es ella, no entiendo por qué la sorpresa—Me quedo callada y muerdo mi labio. Veo a Jace frunciendo el ceño.

—Si ya saben cómo soy… Para que me invocan. —Me encojo de hombros.

—Hay más cosas que representa la canción… pude distinguir odio. —Dice Rose parada del otro lado de la habitación, viste un vestido de tonos azules y blancos, alzo una ceja.

—Sería patético que no lo hiciera—Digo como explicación.

—Conociéndote va dedicada a alguien—Jacob se pone detrás de Rose.

— ¿En qué momento mande la invitación de la fiesta?—Les pregunto.

—Es una especie de costumbre—Me giro a Jasper— ¿Recuerdas?

Asiento, el recuerdo aparece ante mí como si hubiera sido ayer.

— **¿No crees que es un poco exagerado? En esta isla solo vive el mal, la gente de aquí no ha salido en 25 años, no creo que vayan a salir el día de mañana—Me giro a la voz de Tanya, ella está utilizando su falda morada de cuero, camisa verde de cuero y su chamarra morada de cuero, todo es de cuero hasta las botas son de cuero.**

— **¿No crees que es mucho cuero? Tampoco se acabara—Parece ser que a las princesitas y los sapos no les gustan las cosas hechas de cuero, todo lo que no les gusta viene a parar aquí. Y el cuero es lo que siempre viene.**

— **Touche—Dice y toma una lata morada, hace unos pequeños detalles en mi dibujo. —Así está mejor. —Me sonríe devolviendo la lata a su lugar. Tomo más distancia y veo mejor el dibujo. Es cierto es un buen dibujo:**

 **"Un dragón de fondo (Maléfica) con una manzana en la mano (Reina Malvada), con unos picos de Hielo (Reina Helada), una sombra de un perro (Cruella de Bill) y humo verde (Mi padre). Y en medio de todo eso dice "Larga vida al mal"**

— **Creo que Jacob se va a enojar, su madre no está ahí—Volteamos a ver a Jace que se acerca con su habitual andar silencioso y elegante.**

— **Hubiera sido muy estúpida poner unos tentáculos. —Le digo cruzando mis brazos. Él se ríe fuertemente y asiente.**

— **Hay más cosas que representan a mi mamá que una simple manzana. — ¿Empiezan a llegar todos o qué onda?**

— **Es de lo único que es conocida y de arrancar corazones, no querías que pusiera a tu madre arrancando un corazón ¿Cierto?—Le contesto a Rosalie, ella trae puesta su minifalda, sus mayones de estampado negro y blanco, una chamarra de cuero negro y su collar de rubíes. Vuelvo a ver a Jace, el trae puesto sus jeans de mezclilla gastados y una jacketa roja formal.**

— **Que bien te quedo Bella**

— **Gracias Jazz, al fin alguien aprecia mi arte. —Le digo girándome a él, trae su peculiar vestimenta blanca y su piercing en forma de copo de nieve.**

— **¿Porque nunca ponen a mi madre?—Todos volteamos a ver a Jacob, su ropa es de tonos verdes dejando sus brazos a la vista.**

— **¿Todavía preguntas?—Pregunto dando a entender lo más obvio. — ¿Y aquí es donde nos reunimos ahora?**

— **Mi madre hechizo a Ariel...**

— **No cuenta robarle la voz a un pescado. —Todos se empiezan a reír y él cierra los ojos fuertemente.**

— **Por enésima vez, no solo se la robo sino que también...**

— **Ya nos la sabemos. —Lo corta Tanya poniendo una mano en su pecho. Me voltea a ver fijamente— Y respecto a tu pregunta, no es que nos juntemos. Pero eres como tu padre. Te desapareces y es la única hora en el día en que te encontramos.**

— **Jajajaj muy chistosa. —Le digo mientras me agacho a recoger mi mochila. —Si casi viven en el castillo de mi padre. No creo que me extrañen mucho.**

— **Hace mucho que no cantamos juntos, era divertido cuando lo hacíamos —Me dice Rosalie, acercándose a mí. — ¿Lo recuerdan?**

— **Claro que si... ¿Cómo era que empezaba esa canción?—Jace empieza a hacer ruido con sus palabras, mientras que Jacob golpea sus palmas.**

— **¿Cómo era que empezaba?—Me pregunta Tanya sacándome muchas risas, empiezo a caminar con ellos en mi espalda.**

—Ha pasado tanto tiempo—Les digo con una sonrisa. —Dos años, desde esa última canción en la isla.

—Éramos tan felices bailando, cantando y haciendo travesuras—Dice Rose con nostalgia.

—Seguimos siendo felices.—La corrijo—Solo que cada quien a su manera—Todos nos quedamos callados y nos vemos unos a los otros—Y por supuesto, el look a cambiado—Ellos ríen fuertemente—Los Mayones—Veo a Rose que se pone roja—El cuero—Tanya hace una mueca—Los colores—Los chicos se encogen de hombros—Absolutamente todo—Veo a Jasper—Aunque tú no me sorprendes.—Él baja la mirada.

—¿Tan evidente era?—Asiento.

—Muy evidente—Ahora todos reímos.

Nos acercamos al espejo lentamente. Somos los mismos de hace unos años, solo que ahora… ya es por dentro. Por fuera lucimos tan distintos, todos como unas personas sostificadas y elegantes, cada uno ha adquirido algo que nos distingue.

Tanya luce ahora como princesa.

Jasper ya no tiene la perforación, luce "decente"

Jacob se ve más delgado y elegante.

Rose parece más feliz.

Jace tiene cara de intelectual.

Y yo, mis ojos están vacíos.

.

.

.

La gente bebe de sus ostentosas copas, los miro incrédula desde un rincón; nadie me ha visto y eso es extraordinario. La pelos de elote se agarró el cabello como mi última fiesta aquí, cuando todavía era novia de Edward. Justo en lo que era la fiesta de coronación.

Rose lleva un vestido gris straple, Tanya uno verde con escote cruzado, Alice uno palo de rosa de un solo hombre, Vanessa uno color champagne straple y el de Clary es de manga larga nude con detalles en azul rey… Todas lucen como unas lindas princesas de corral, aunque Terry es la mejor, uno morado con detalles de la era victoriana y sobretodo esa horrible falda… Hago una mueca, que se podría esperar; son princesas Disney.

Me recargo en la pared mientras observo.

Edward me busca con la mirada ignorando lo que le dice la corte, que por cierto, esta roja de furia. Aro Vulturi uno de los duques que más poder tiene sobre la corte habla con Carlisle con una sonrisa en la cara, no soy muy buena en la lectura de labios; lo único que logro captar es algo sobre que me quiere conocer.

El marido de Rose platica con mi querido hermano, que está sosteniendo la cadera de Tanya que a su vez platica con Rosalie; al otro lado del salón veo a Jasper, Jace y Jacob, sus novias están calladas y solo se sonríen, y ellos platican animadamente de cosas triviales. La reina y su hermana están junto al rey Carlisle y un tipo que parece ser muy importante, este sostiene a Belle de la cintura… _Su pareja_.

La pelos de elote se acerca presurosa a Edward, le susurra algo al oído.

—Está bien—Dice Edward en voz alta, se nota alterado por lo que le ha dicho, hace sonar su copa, todo el mundo en el salón lo voltea a ver con curiosidad—Tomen asiento por favor—Todo el mundo le hace caso, la única que se queda ahí es Terry que toma una copa y agarra el brazo de Edward—Quiero dar un brindis por el triunfo del día de hoy.—Muchos aplauden—La guerra fue larga, perdemos muchas vidas, a seres queridos—Muchas personas asienten—Pero ese terror ha terminado, nuestros niños no dormirán más con temor, podrán ser felices y crecer sin amenaza alguna.—Veo las sonrisas de varios miembros, otros lloran—Todo termino, brindemos por eso—Levanta su copa y un murmuro de salud´s lo acompaña; hago que las puertas se cierren y las ventanas se abran, la velas se encienden y las luces se apaguen, camino con lentitud bajo la mirada de todos que me miran incrédulos. Me paro frente a Edward y le sonrió.

—Disculpa… Llegue tarde a mi celebración.

—


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la gran autora Stephanie Meyer y de Adam Horowitz y Edward Kitsis.

Lo que esté en negritas y cursiva es narrado por otra persona.

 _*Se asoma y suelta un suspiro cuando escucha los grillos en las penumbras de la oscuridad*_

 _Hola mis amores, lamento haberme tardado años en actualizar. Pero no me pueden culpar, la maldita inspiración se fue de vacaciones por mucho tiempo pero ya llego y no dejare que se vaya tan fácil._

 _Muchas gracias a las que leen mis historias y a las que agregan a favoritos y dejan sus reviews. Sin nada más que decir los dejo con el capítulo…._

 _Capítulo 5:_

 _They all need something to hold on to_  
 _They all mean well_  
 _Pay your respects to society giving me hell_

 _You could never feel my story_  
 _It's all you know_  
 _You could never feel my story_  
 _It's all you know_

—¿Qué haces aquí?—Pregunta con desprecio Terry.

Camino a su alrededor y le sonrió con malicia y arrogancia.

—El rey Carlisle la organizo en mi honor...—Me muevo en rededor a ellos.—Es un poco descortés de parte del rey Eddy no haberme esperado—Hago una mueca fingida—Me lastimas Eddy-Bú—Toco mi pecho.

—Bueno... Deberías irt...

—Basta Theresa—Dice Edward interrumpiéndole con el ceño fruncido, levanta una ,año y la pone frente a la cara de Terry—Sigamos con el brindis.—Sonrío con Malicia y asiento satisfecha.

Me pongo frente a Edward y le doy la espalda, es fiesta en mi honor... Es mi brindis.

—"Nuestro" rey ya a dicho parte de lo que yo quería decir... Pero lo que no ha dicho es que no sólo se perdieron vidas de sus "soldados". También se perdieron vidas de aquellos "monstruos" que los estaban atacando. Vidas inocentes que no tenían la culpa de lo que habían cometido sus ancestros—Camino y veo a todos los de la sala—Ustedes los llaman asesinos, criaturas que nunca debieron de existir, entre más cosas—Mi mirada se posó encima de Belle—Ellos también nos llaman así, nos dicen psicopatas... Y en parte es cierto.

—Tu eres la mayor asesina de nosotros—La voz de un hombre me interrumpo, alzo una ceja y lo volteó a ver, Rey Felipe.

—Querido... Nunca dije que no fuera así, creo que cada uno sabe lo que somos—Me acerco a él y sus ojos se ponen rojos... Combustión.—Tu padre por ejemplo, era un metiche que no respetaba e interrumpía cada que podía... —Lo miro con asco—Así como tú entiendes, y así como tú nenita "hermosa" comprende...—Me inclino un poco a él—Es cuestión de linaje.—Me alejo soltando risitas.

—Te crees mejor que todos...—Ahora es "Ceni" la que habla, cada vez más demacrada.—Pero no lo eres, solo eres la hija del tenebroso... Una bruja asesina—Hago un gesto de dolor, veo de reojo como Belle da un paso hacia mi; subo la mirada y río con ganas.

—Me alabas—Finjo que una lagrima sale de mi ojo—Y si tienes razón, no soy mejor que todos ustedes, pero al menos yo no me escondo detrás de esa cara de niña buena de no rompo ni un plato... Yo soy muy real, soy una bruja asesina... Y no lo oculto, y como ya he dicho, es mi genética.—Camino unos pasos hacia el centro. —Quiero dar un brindis... Por los corazones que se empezarán a pudrir lenta y dolorosamente—Alzo la copa, todos me miran asombrados—Porque de algo pueden estar seguros... Hasta él que tiene el corazón más fuerte y dulce de todos ustedes—Veo a Edward y sonrío—Se pudre... Salud—Tomo d mi copa y la vuelvo a dejar en la charola de uno de los meseros.—No interrumpo más la noche... Que sea una agradable y tranquila velada—Vuelvo a abrir las puertas con magia, me despido lanzando un beso hacia Terry,posteriormente salgo del salón cerrando las puertas detrás de mí.

Deambuleo por el castillo viendo los cuadres de todos los ancestros que ha tenido el castillo, demasiado interesante, todos cobrizos y rubios, hay una foto en donde sale Edward de bebé, se ve tan Inocente y tierno... Tan puro. Esta foto me hace recordar cuando apenas era una niña jugando a ser villana con los chicos, cuando han cambiado las cosas desde esos días.

Recuerdo que solíamos correr por toda la isla tirándole las cosas a todos los vagabundos, robando dulces a los otros niños y gritando. Y ahora estamos aquí, la mayoría de nosotros puede llegar a ascender a un trono, Jasper y Jace a un duque, nos vamos a convertir en lo que más odiábamos de niños.

 _~Que vueltas de la vida... ¿No crees Isabella?~_

Me congelo a escuchar esa voz, me volteo y veo a mi padre parado con la ropa con la que lo vi la última vez que estuvo frente a mi.

 _~Tú no estás aquí, estás en la isla~_

Le suelto caminando hacia él.

 _~¿Quien te dijo esa absurdes? Yo sigo aquí, prisionero... Pero aquí.~_

Niego con la cabeza sin creer lo que me dice, Edward no lo tendrá prisionero... No lo haría.

 _~No, siempre te ha gustado mentir, y ahora lo haces~_

Hace una mueca fingiendo que le ha dolido mi comentario.

 _~Querida, si me intentarán trasladar; aún con la magia de la varita del hada, sería un peligro para Cullen's. Deciden mantenerme aquí, hasta mi muerte"_

 _~Eres inmortal, tú no mueres~_

 _~Lo sé, de hecho yo estoy esperando que mueran ellos y después liberarme yo solito_ ~

Camina a mi alrededor.

 _~Estas loco~_

Lo miro fijamente mientras él me sonríe, me está cazando.

 _~Soy el tenebroso, eso es normal en mi. Y tu_...~Me mira de arriba a abajo _~Te ves tan distinta, pareces mi hija.~_

 _~¿Eso es un cumplido papi?~_ Digo con voz de niña.

~ _Siempre tan sarcástica, querida~_ Me encojo de hombros. ~ _Y dime... ¿Cómo se siente ser un ser poderoso? ¿Qué toda esa magia corra por tus venas?~_ Niego con la cabeza.

 _~Sabemos que eso no te interesa, haz las preguntas correctas si quieres las respuestas correctas_ ~ Me recargo en la pared viéndolo fijamente.

~ _Muy astuta_ ~ Me apunta con un dedo _~¿Qué se siente ser malvada? ¿Cómo se sintió utilizar tu magia por prima vez con un grupo de seres? ¿Sientes la maldad recorrer tus venas?~_ Lo miro fijamente~Ese poder de que puedes destruir cualquier cosa con tan solo tocarlo, que puedes mover los mares con tan solo desearlo, que puedes...

 _~Detente~_ Susurro interrumpiendolo.

~ _No puedes soportar la verdad~_ Afirma con una sonrisa arrogante. _~En eso sí eres una Masen~_ Lo miro de manera fusilante. _~No me mires así. Pero por lo que veo no perdonas a Belle~_ Asiento con la cabeza viéndolo a los ojos.

 _~ ¿Qué haces aquí? No creo que sea por qué me extrañabas mucho~_ El pone su mano en su corazón y me mira ofendido.

 _~Eres mi hija... Yo te crie, y aunque no fueron los resultados que espere, algo es algo_ ~ Muerdo mi lengua para evitar contestarle. _~Solo quiero ver el inicio de la nueva tenebrosa~_

 _~No eres real y yo no soy la tenebrosa~_

 _~No seré real, pero soy la voz en tu cabeza que te llevará a la oscuridad~_

Con este último comentario desaparece de aquí, niego con la cabeza y camino hacia mi cuarto con una mano en el corazón, me late con fuerza y lo siento no en la boca. Entro al cuarto y desabotonó con fuerza mi vestido, escucho los botones del vestido cayendo al suelo, me lo termino de quitar saliendo de él con un poco de trabajo, camino en ropa interior y tacones hacia mi cama, me siento en la orilla y suelto un gran suspiro, zafo las cintas de los zapatos y me los quito, camino de vuelta al tocador, me siento en la silla que está enfrente de él, miró fijamente mis ojos, son mucho más morados que antes un pequeño círculo plateado rodea el iris haciendo resaltar mis ojos. Pasó el desmaquillante sobre mis ojos, veo el algodón y noto que se queda solo lo café alzó la mirada... El delineador sigue ahí, pasó mi dedo por ahí; no se quita. Voy al baño y me lavo la cara, no se quita, por lo visto las fases del libro se están cumpliendo.

1.- Ojos cambiantes: En esta primer parte podremos apreciar que los ojos o se aclaran o se os curen y un leve delineado aparece alrededor de ellos.

Entro de nuevo a la habitación, chasqueo los dedos y ya traigo puesta mi ropa para dormir un pantalón, un top y unas pantuflas cómodas. Me acerco a la ventana y veo mi castillo a las afueras del complejo del "castillos decentes", tan oscuro y lejano, parece tan inalcanzable... Así como yo, lanzó desde aquí un hechizo de protección a mi hogar, un lugar vacío, pero aun así es mi hogar.

Me abrazo en vuelvo con mis brazos y me recargo en el marco de la ventana, una imagen aparece ante mis ojos.

— **tomo un jarrón con mis manos y camino para dejarlo en uno de los pilares; acaricio las orquídeas blancas con suavidad.**

— **Bellita—Volteo el rostro lentamente y veo a Rose con una enorme sonrisa.**

— **Rosalie, parece ser que tu marido ya te deja juntarte con lo más bajo del reino.—Digo volviendo a ver las flores, las muevo para que queden mejor.**

— **No digas eso—Me dice indignada —Emmett nunca me lo ha dicho, y no lo haría. Te considera... Buena persona.—Levanto una ceja sin creer lo que dice—No me mires así, a mí me costó mucho ganarme a mis suegros.**

— **Ambas sabemos que no es así—Ruedo los y dejó las flores, saco la cámara y tomo una. Se la enseño—Cada vez lo hago mejor.**

 **Escucho una carcajada, ruedo los ojos al saber quién es.**

— **Tanya, sabemos que siempre he sido la más talentosa de las tres—Sonrío con arrogancia y la volteo a ver. Niega con la cabeza y camina al otro lado de la habitación.**

— **Llegan los ingleses.**

— **A los que les iban a pedir ayuda—Me siento junto a Rose y le quitó un dulce.—Ya solucione el problema, ya no deberían de venir.—Cruzo la pierna sobre la otra.**

— **Esto es más complicado de lo que crees. Quieren hacer una unión de ambos reinos—La veo con una ceja. Rosalie permanece en silencio.**

— **¿y a quien casaran?—Ellas niegan con la cabeza**

— **A nadie.**

— **Que aburrido—Hago puchero.—Pero bueno llegaran cuando yo ya no este. Así que no me importa lo que hagan.**

— **Deberías quedarte... Dicen que son muy guapos—Dice Rose coqueta. La miro mal—El que está casado no significa que no pueda ver a los demás.**

— **No importa qué tan guapos estén, no me quedaré. Me voy mañana.—Les digo firme. Me levanto de mi asiento—Nos veremos después—Salgo de la habitación topando con Edward de frente. Intercambiamos miradas un momento y después continúo mi andada. Siento como me toma del brazo y me jala a su cuerpo.**

 **Nos vemos fijamente, por mi mente pasan los momentos que vivimos juntos uno con el otro, observó cómo se comienza a cercar lentamente a mi, antes de que nuestros labios se toquen quito el rostro y me alejo por completo.**

 **Camino a mi cuarto con rapidez, pase lo que pase me iré mañana. Cierro la puerta y me recargo en ella, veo hacia mi mesita de noche, una caja de tamaño considerable; me acercó con cuidado y veo el símbolo del reino Inglés, una tarjeta está a un lado.**

 **Miro sospechosamente la tarjeta, la tomo y acaricio el papel, suave como un pedazo de seda. La desdobló...**

Un fuerte golpe me trae al presente, un pájaro aparece ante la ventana... Ha sido lo que chocó, no es coincidencia. Abro con sigilosamente el vidrio dándole espacio para que entre. Se para en la lámpara soltando un pedazo de hoja, aparezco maíz y se lo pongo al pájaro en la orilla de la ventana. Pasa volando por mi lado y se detiene a comer.

Desdobló el pedazo de hoja, es una carta.

Leo con detenimiento cada palabra, tomó una hoja y una pluma. Escribo la contestación velozmente y se lo doy al pájaro que sale volando despavorido.

Me quedo viendo como desaparece en la oscuridad de la noche.

Me siento en la cama, bajo la mirada a mis manos, en ocasiones siento que mi tono de piel a cambiado. Una vez leí un libro en donde se decía que tu piel cambiaba cuando no la expones al sol. Y yo he estado mucho tiempo encerrada, así que quizá cambio.

.

.

.

Son las 5.00 a.m cuando me despierto, todo el castillo está en silencio, por los pasillos no pasa ni un alma, solo yo y como yo no tengo alma no cuenta.

Al llegar al comedor me encuentro con Garret y Tanya hablando entre susurros, el rey Carlisle hablando con la reina Esme y a Edward con el ceño fruncido por las cosas que dice Terry. Trató de sentarme sin llamar la atención de nadie, pero es inevitable. Todos levantan la mirada de sus asuntos y la dirigen hacia mí.

No les prestó atención, me sirvo café y tomo un pan, como en silencio pensando en que haré el día de hoy, quizá decida salir a pasear por los jardines, recorrer el laberinto e ir a conseguir varios ingredientes para pociones nuevas, quizá telas nuevas para hacerme más ropa y uno que otro zapato.

Escucho como una silla se mueve a mi derecha, levantó la mirada encontrándome con Belle, frunzo el ceño, me termino me café y me levanto. Camino hacia el rey Carlisle.

—Rey Carlisle—Llamo su atención.—Quisiera hoy poder salir a pasear a los alrededores de su jardín, quería saber si tengo permitido hacerlo.

—Eres nuestra familia Isabella—Volteo a ver a la reina que me mira con una sonrisa—Lo nuestro es tuyo, no necesitas pedirle permiso a nadie para hacer lo que quieras. Puedes salir y divertirte.

—Disculpe que la corrija, su majestad—Mi tono es de pura burla. —La familia no abandona, así que dadas las circunstancias que hemos vivido... Solo somos conocidos, todos nosotros—Veo a Belle y a Edward con énfasis.—Gracias por dejarme salir a los alrededores de su palacio. Prometo no causar daño alguno hacia una instalación.

Sin esperar respuesta salgo del comedor.—

—


	7. No pudiste parar

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la gran autora Stephanie Meyer y de Adam Horowitz y Edward Kitsis.

Lo que está en paréntesis son recuerdos, si no comprendes la historia te recomiendo leer la primera entrega Descendientes.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, se les recuerda que después de cada capítulo se sube contenido exclusivo en Facebook y se dan adelantos en el grupo. También a finalizar cada capítulo pueden mandar una teoría de lo que pasará en el siguiente, la que más se acerque se llevará un adelanto exclusivo, video o se discutirá en privado. Que les parece...

Tambien quiero decir que si me he llegado a tardar en actualizar es que a, ver que casi no dejan reviwes me dan a entender que no les está gustando. Asia que dejen comentarios a ver qué les parece.

Disculpen por la tardanza pero aquí les dejo...

 **Capitulo6:**

 **Could not stop... Stop...**

 **Could not stop... Stop...**

 **Could not stop... Stop...**

 **Could not stop... Stop...**

 **Could not stop**

Sostengo una rosa en mi mano, las espinas son como pequeñas agujas que se entierran en mi mano.

Puedo sentir la mirada de los jardineros sobre mi, alzó la mirada hacia uno de ellos y comienzo a subir la mano dándole a entender mi siguiente movimiento, todos salen en menos de diez segundos del lugar. Sonrió para mis adentros y saco mis tijeras, corto unos pocos pétalos de algunas flores.

—¿La brújula necesita ingredientes para sus hechizos?—Ruedo los ojos al escuchar esa voz.

—Sinceramente... Es para una poción, no para hechizos —Corrijo a Jasper con sutileza, lo miro por arriba del hombro.

—Eso es interesante, pensé que tú no hacías esas cosas.—Me encojo de hombros.

—Con él tiempo aprendes a hacer de todo, querido.—Guardo los pétalos en una bolsita y lo volteó a ver—¿No se supone que tú y Alice deberían de estar viendo cosas para una de sus festividades?—Él me mira mal.

—Es el festival de las hadas, no es mi festividad... Es de ella.

—Eres su marido, lo que quiere decir que comparten ciertas costumbres.—Camino hacia él y le doy una rosa blanca—Un regalo de mi parte, aquí no hay.—Le digo y sonrío al pasar por su lado, él camina junto a mí y traga fuerte.

—¿Haz visto a tu padre?—Pregunta nervioso.—Sigue en el castillo, en un calabazo.

—No está en cualquier calabozo, esta en el calabozo en el que yo lo metí—Lo volteó a ver—Y no, no lo he visto. La última vez que lo vi... Las cosas no salieron bien, para ninguno de los dos. ¿Recuerdas?

—Eso es algo que no se olvida con facilidad, después de todo... Fue la coronación del rey—Asiento a ese hecho.—¿Y haz hablado con tu madre de eso?—Suelto una carcajada.—Y eso es un rotundo no.

—Tu y yo sabemos que "mi madre" nunca lo será, simplemente es la mujer que me engendró. Mi madre esta muerta para mí—Mi voz sale un poco dura pero no importa en ningún sentido, eso es lo que significa Belle para mi.—Por el momento solo quiero ver cómo mandare a mi padre a la isla sin necesidad de liberarlo, será una labor complicada... Contando que una hechizo es lo que lo tiene aquí. —Le sonrió.—No es fácil encerrar a tu propio padre en una prision que tú misma haz hecho... ¿Sabes?

—¿Sabes? pensé que había olvidado cómo hiciste ese hechizo.—Lo volteó a ver, yo misma les borre la memoria.—Pero al escuchar tu respuesta ese día, cuando te pregunté qué plan sería... Todos sabíamos que no sería lo que nuestros padres planearon... ¿Lo recuerdas? Lo discutimos después de que volvieras con la daga.—Asiento recordando todo.

( _Entro a mi habitación con daga en mano, las luces están encendidas. Ya es más de media noche, pensé que estarían dormido, pero cuando veo a todos con pijamas y con caras de desamparo noto que ninguno puedo dormir._

 _—La conseguiste._

 _Susurra Jasper viendo la daga, sigo la dirección de su mirada, la punta de la daga brilla con fuerza por la luz; es más hermosa de lo que había leído en libros y estoy segura que mucho más poderosa de lo que todos hablan._

 _—Fue un trabajo difícil.—Susurro acercándome a la mesa a ponerla en medio de todo lo que hemos conseguido, tomo una venda del baño y vendo mi mano con cuidado, para la coronación ya estará bien._

 _—Así fue, por lo que vemos—Susurra Tanya, la volteó a ver._

 _—He decidido cambiar de planes—Les sonrió y los veo a todos.—No sólo liberaremos a nuestros padres de la Isla, si no que también liberaremos a Cullen's de todos ellos._

 _—Eso es suicida.—Asiento a lo que dice Jace._

 _—Lo sé, si morimos lo haremos luchando por lo que es correcto... Si no morimos, podremos decir que somos Suicide Squad—Les digo con la mirada perdida._

 _—Te apoyo, siempre has teñido razón y nos has apoyado en todo lo que hemos hecho... Es nuestro turno—Jasper se levanta y pone su mano en la mía, cada uno comienza a hacer eso. Jace duda un poco._

 _—Si fallamos y morimos, recuérdame matarte después.—Asiento con una sonrisa, él ponen su mano en la de todos y me ven fijamente._

 _—Es el inicio del fin de nuestros padres_ )

—No pensábamos—Susurro después de recordar todo.—Éramos unos niños jugando a ladrones y policías, no sabíamos en lo que nos metíamos.

—Lo sabíamos, y por eso lo hicimos. Si nuestros padres hubieran llevado acabo sus planes nada sería igual, la mayor parte de Cullen's estaría muerto y destruido; solo quedarían ruinas de lo que conocemos hoy.—Me mira—No podemos culparnos por lo que pasó con tu padre, cada uno de ellos escogió su destino... Para bien o para mal.

—¿Y en mi caso? Yo no tuve elección.—Lo miro a los ojos.—Quizá si hubiéramos tomado otras decisiones, todo fuera diferente. Pero nunca lo sabremos, todo es nuestra culpa y aprenderán a vivir con ello. El primer paso es aceptarlo.

Doy media vuelta y camino hacia el castillo con paso presuroso.

Abro las puertas con magia y camino a mi cuarto, abro la ventana con un movimiento de mano y espero a que entre el pájaro por ella, esta vez estoy segura que llegará más temprano, y no me equivoco. A los quince minutos entra el pájaro y deposita el papel en la mesita, tomo algunos pétalos de rosas y los meto en una bolsa más pequeña, la amarro a su pata y le indicó que salga por donde entro; cuando se va cierro las ventanas y me siento a leer la carta que me mando ahora.

.

.

.

Hago florecer unas orquídeas blancas en el jardín, las recojo con cuidado y acomodo de nuevo la tierra, camino con cuidado hacia el interior del castillos, he entrado y salido unas diez veces en lo que llevo del día.

Entro a una de las habitaciones y la cierro con él punta pie, busco con la mirada algo en donde pueda poner las flores, tomo un jarrón con mis manos y camino para dejarlo en uno de los pilares; acaricio las orquídeas con suavidad.

—Bellita—Volteo el rostro lentamente y veo a Rose con una enorme sonrisa.

—Rosalie, parece ser que tu marido ya te deja juntarte con lo más bajo del reino.—Digo volviendo a ver las flores, las muevo para que queden mejor.

—No digas eso—Me dice indignada —Emmett nunca me lo ha dicho, y no lo haría. Te considera... Buena persona.—Levanto una ceja sin creer lo que dice—No me mires así, a mí me costó mucho ganarme a mis suegros.

—Ambas sabemos que no es así—Ruedo los y dejó las flores, saco la cámara y tomo una. Se la enseño—Cada vez lo hago mejor.

Escucho una carcajada, ruedo los ojos al saber quién es.

—Tanya, sabemos que siempre he sido la más talentosa de las tres—Sonrío con arrogancia y la volteo a ver. Niega con la cabeza y camina al otro lado de la habitación.

—Llegan los ingleses.

—A los que les iban a pedir ayuda—Me siento junto a Rose y le quitó un dulce.—Ya solucione el problema, ya no deberían de venir.—Cruzo la pierna sobre la otra.

—Esto es más complicado de lo que crees. Quieren hacer una unión de ambos reinos—La veo con una ceja. Rosalie permanece en silencio.

—¿y a quien casaran?—Ellas niegan con la cabeza

—A nadie.

—Que aburrido—Hago puchero.—Pero bueno llegaran cuando yo ya no este. Así que no me importa lo que hagan.

—Deberías quedarte... Dicen que son muy guapos—Dice Rose coqueta. La miro mal—El que está casado no significa que no pueda ver a los demás.

— No importa qué tan guapos estén, no me quedaré. Me voy mañana.—Les digo firme. Me levanto de mi asiento—Nos veremos después—Salgo de la habitación topando con Edward de frente. Intercambiamos miradas un momento y después continúo mi andada. Siento como me toma del brazo y me jala a su cuerpo.

Nos vemos fijamente, por mi mente pasan los momentos que vivimos juntos uno con el otro, observó cómo se comienza a cercar lentamente a mi, antes de que nuestros labios se toquen quito el rostro y me alejo por completo.

Camino a mi cuarto con rapidez, pase lo que pase me iré mañana. Cierro la puerta y me recargo en ella, veo hacia mi mesita de noche, una caja de tamaño considerable; me acercó con cuidado y veo el símbolo del reino Inglés, una tarjeta está a un lado.

Miro sospechosamente la tarjeta, la tomo y acaricio el papel, suave como un pedazo de seda. La desdobló.

Es una perfecta caligrafía y una preciosa letra.

" **Isabella Gold.**

 **Nos hemos enterado que está en el reino, para ser ,así claros que está viviendo con su tío en estos momentos. Queremos darle a conocer que estamos interesados en conocerla y nos agradaría mucho que se quedara hasta que nosotros lleguemos... Para así al fin poder conocer a la misteriosa prima del rey Edward y a la tan conocida Karanlik**

 **Con mucho afecto, Enrique y María de Inglaterra"**

Trago con fuerza, si ellos ya saben que estoy aquí muchas otras personas lo saben. Veo la caja con curiosidad y la abro con rapidez, doy un paso hacia atrás asombrada del obsequio, lo saco con cuidado... Es un collar que he visto en pinturas de los ingleses, es muy hermoso, un enorme diamante adorna el centro del collar, bolitas plateadas complementan la cadena y es muy pesado. Lo guardo de nuevo en la caja y salgo de mi cuarto caminando con prisas hacia la sala de estar, si alguien sabe que es todo esto es Esme, o en su defecto Carlisle.

Dirijo mi mano hacia la puerta y esta se abre, entro sin pedir permiso, pero a los cinco segundos me arrepiento por completo, Belle está leyendo un libro sentada en uno de los sillones. Ruedo los ojos e intentó pasar sin ser advertida.

—Isabella—Me llama cuando estoy apunto de salir del salón, me detengo y giro el rostro hacia ella.

—Princesa Masen.—Susurro en un cordial saludo, aunque por dentro quiera partirle el cuello me tengo que controlar.—¿Se le ofrece algo?

Puedo ver el dolor en su mirada cuando no le digo madre.

—Hija, te lo suplico. Hablemos—Suelto una fría carcajada.

—Le suplico que no me llame hija, mi madre murió cuando yo naci.—Le digo lo más fría que puedo.

—No me digas eso, mi amor. Eres mi dulcce Bella—Ruedo los ojos al escuchar cómo me dice

—No, no soy así. Y no soy suya.—Me acerco peligrosamente a ella.

—Si te deje con tu padre era por qué quería protegerte—Dice con las manos en su vientre, le dedico una sonrisa irónica.

—Fue por su protección, no por la mía. —Le recuerdo—Tenía miedo de mi, de mi magia—La acusó con un dedo—Solo pensaste en ti y en tu hijo. Yo era un cero a la izquierda.

—No eres mala, eres buena.—Alzó una ceja cuestionándola—Eras un bebé cuando te fuiste con tu padre, no tenias ni juicio ni razón. Todo lo que hiciste fue por qué tu padre te lo pidió, tú no querías hacer, tú misma dijis...

—¿Qué lo hacía porque él me lo pidió?—Niego con la cabeza.—No, si yo hubiera querido hubiera informado al rey lo que sucedía; pero no lo hice... Por qué quería mi venganza, no la de mi padre. Y se lo que dije, pero fue un momento de debilidad en ese entonces, ahora estoy bien... Tengo claras mis ideas y mis sentimientos —Suelto con resentimiento.

—A él si lo puedes perdonar pero a mi no. A mí me juzgas sin conocer mi historia—Dice en un sollozo.

—Tu lo quisiste así, como tú haz dicho... Yo no pedí que me tiras al viendo cómo como algo que no sirve—Me acerco a ella, estamos del mismo tamaño, por lo que no debo de agacharme o estirar mi cabeza.

—Solo quería que fueras feliz y estuvieras tranquila, que te convirtieras en una gran mujer. Sé que no te gusta hacer sufrir...

Levanto mi mano para interrumpirla, estoy cansada de sus chantajes.

—Estuviste ahí cuando cause daño a muchas personas, a este punto sabes que me encanta que haya sufrimiento en mi entorno–La miro a los ojos, puedo ver un matiz violeta, ahora se de donde saque el color.– Dime... ¿Estas orgullosa en lo que me convertí...Madre?

Ella se pone pálida no sabiendo que decir a mis palabras, doy media vuelta y salgo del lugar.

Camino con rapidez a donde mis pies me lleven, muy tarde me doy cuenta que es a donde no quería estar... No en este lugar.

Lo veo sentado en una banca con la mirada perdida en un punto en el piso, trae la ropa de ese mismo día, su rostro luce cansado y muestra señales de que no ha estado durmiendo bien; ya no queda rastro del hombre que me crió ahora solo veo la sombra que algún día me sostuvo en sus brazos... Siento un fuerte dolor en el pecho al saber que yo ocasione todo esto.

—Han pasado dos años y tú a penas y me visitas, Belle—Frunzo el ceño sin saber qué decir, yo no soy ella. —Contesta, o es que la tetera te ha cortado la lengua.

Tomo un suspiro, una dos y tres veces para poder controlarme mejor y poder hablar.

—Es que no soy Belle—Le digo llamando su atención, él levanta el rostro hacia la pared y lentamente gira hacia mi.

—Isabella—Susurra, se acerca a la celda—Pareciera que fue ayer tu cumpleaños de 16 años, y no hace dos años. —Trago con fuerza, va a dar su estocada final—Hace dos años justo por estas fechas, llego tu traicion... ¿Como te sientes respecto a ello? —Golpea el barrote con fuerza—Contéstame.

—Siendo sincera, no siento nada—Mi respuesta lo sorprende y no puede evitarlo.—Solo que me quite un gran peso de encima, a ti —Me acerco a la reja.

—Te recuerdo que fui yo quien te crió.—Dice con petulancia.

—Y que fui yo quien te liberó, y luego te encerró.—Paso mis manos por la reja—Dime...¿Cómo te sientes al tener la magia tan cerca y que una celda te impida salir?

—Eres una chica muy inteligente, pusiste un hechizo más fuerte alrededor para que nunca pueda escapar. Déjame aplaudirte, el otro ya estaba débil, pero esto... Es sencillamente sensacional.—Me encojo de hombros.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Soy fan de esos hechizos y de hacer vidas miserables, soy como tú... —Le sonrió y él me mira feo.—Pero aunque no creas, me duele que estés aquí encerrado. —Acaricio su rostro él se queda tieso, no hay ningún guardia alrededor.—Yo... Nunca pensé en encerrarte aquí, ese era el plan B, pero tú casi matas a la reina... No podía permitir eso—Quito mi mano pero me veo tomada del cuello con ambas manos de él.

—Y decidiste salvar a la familia que nunca te quiso y condenar a la que sí.—Subo mis manos a las suyas e intentó quitarlas, de nada sirve. Solo siento el dolor que me provocan.—No mereces lo que tienes, no lo mereces—Mis ojos se van cerrando poco poco por la falta de aire. Siento como unas manos separan a mi padre de mi y me avientan a la pared, abro los ojos y veo a Garrett con varios guardias a sus espaldas.

—No tocarás de nuevo a mi hermana, padre—Susurra con rencor y odio en la voz.

Me les quedo viendo a ambos mientras toco mi cuello, veo la mirada que mi padre le da a Garrett, si hubiera podido quedarse con él en vez de contigo... Lo hubiera hecho, de eso no tengo dudas.

—


	8. Capitulo 7: Nuevo mundo

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la gran autora Stephanie Meyer y de Adam Horowitz y Edward Kitsis.

Lo que está en paréntesis son recuerdos, si no comprendes la historia te recomiendo leer la primera entrega Descendientes.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, se les recuerda que después de cada capítulo se sube contenido exclusivo en Facebook y se dan adelantos en el grupo. También a finalizar cada capítulo pueden mandar una teoría de lo que pasará en el siguiente, la que más se acerque se llevará un adelanto exclusivo, video o se discutirá en privado. Que les parece...

También quiero decir que si me he llegado a tardar en actualizar es que a, ver que casi no dejan reviews me dan a entender que no les está gustando. Asi que dejen comentarios a ver qué les parece.

Disculpen por la tardanza pero aquí les dejo...

Nothing is the same

There's a new world

Calling my name

I can't escape this

Shadows break the dark

And we know that it can be verified

Our fate is beckoning

It's beckoning

Capitulo7:

El sueño es el asesino...

El sueño es el asesino...

Repito la oración que viví en mi sueño, mi padre ma la decía mientras me arrullaba con suavidad y sonreía feliz. Sé que era un sueño por qué eso nunca pasó, fui educada por otra persona hasta que cumplí los seis meses y se me consideró lo suficientemente bien portada como para estar en compañía de adultos. Esa fue una de las cosas que mi padre decidió rescatar de la era del romanticismo... La educación impartida por otra persona.

Tomó mi cuaderno y dibujo lo último que vi antes de despertar, un dolor me atraviesa la mano, suelto un gruñido y aviento el lápiz. Muevo la mano tratando que el dolor pase, no sé a qué se debe esto... Nunca había sentido un dolor así, veo el centro de mi mano y noto una mancha negra, frunzo el ceño sin lograr comprender el origen de ella, dirijo mi otra mano a la mancha pero esta desaparece con rapidez, doy un brinco espantada, muy pocas cosas me asustan después de lo que he vivido pero presiento que esto asustaría a cualquiera.

Un toque en la puerta hace que niegue con la cabeza y me acerco a abrir la puerta, una de las mucamas me sonríe de oreja a oreja, nunca he entendido como la gente de Cullen's siempre está muy feliz.

-Princesa Isabella-Hace una reverencia, ruedo mis ojos y alzó una ceja-El Rey Edward me manda a avisarle que los Ingleses llegan en unas horas-Asiento y miró hacia la caja que me mandaron, solo acepte quedarme para que no haya repercusiones en Cullen's, digo... Mi castillo está a las fueras de Cullen's así que todo lo que pase aquí, me afectara a mí.-En la formación el rey Edward estará junto a la princesa Teresa, detrás de ellos estarán los Reyes Carlisle y Esme, del otro lado estarán su madre y ...-Alzó mis dedos haciendo que se comience a ahogar.

-Ella no es mi madre-Veo como comienza a ponerse roja y posteriormente morada, la suelto y la veo con furia-¡Largo!-Exclamó y cierro mi puerta de un azote

Siento la magia fluir por mis venas, recorriéndome desde el corazón hasta llegar a mis manos, escucho como el espejo se rompe a un lado de mí y como chispas salen de mis manos. En lugar de espantarme sonrió de medio lado y chasqueo los dedos para que el espejo se arregle, lo volteó a ver de reojo.

"te gusto hacerlo" en el espejo aparece el reflejo de mi padre con su siempre sonrisa juguetona.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo-Entrecierro los ojos, y le sonrió con suficiencia-Pero, me gusto hacerlo no lo negaré.

"Estupendo, estás dejando fluir toda tu magia" me dice apuntándome con uno de sus dedos verde brilloso, olvidaba que mi padre con toda su magia era verde.

"Dudo que sea así" Me giro hacia él y levanto mi mano.

"Nunca fue mentira, eres y serás más poderosa que yo" Hace una mueca, y niega con la cabeza. "Claro, siempre y cuando dejes salir tu magia... Ya sabes que..."

"Fluya como debe ser" Decimos los dos al mismo tiempo. Nos vemos a los ojos por unos momentos, suelto una carcajada y chasqueo los dedos para que desaparezca.

Se va dejando una nube en tonos grises en donde estaba parado, si no supiera que está encerrado en los calabozos, podría jurar que es real y no un producto de mi mente.

Camino hacia el closet y saco un vestido negro y lo veo de arriba abajo, es perfecto para la ocasión. Encaje negro cubre parte de las mangas, los hombros descubiertos y un poco de escote en corazón que está siendo tapado por un poco de encaje que cae por todo el vestido cubriendo la tela color piel haciendo el efecto como si estuviera solo cubierta por la fina capa de encaje con piedras brillosas, saco un collar negro que es muy utilizado en gran parte de Europa, mi cabello lo dejo suelto y solo hago un sencillo encantamiento para que se alacié simplemente lo que va de la raíz a la mitad y lo demás se ondule, hago una pequeña trenza para que quede como una corona, mis ojos lucen como si hubieran sido delineados, mis peñas adornan mis ojos y los parpados lucen como si los hubiera maquillado con una sombra café, lo único que maquillo son mis labios, esta vez no quiero que sean rojos, chasqueo los dedos y un color vino los pinta por completo.

Me miro al espejo, perfecto.

Tomo mi daga y la escondo con un sencillo glamour, y la cuelgo en mi falda.

Salgo del cuarto y camino hacia la biblioteca, al pasar por los pasillos veo a sirvientes moviéndose con rapidez para limpiar y cambiar flores, las que puse hace unos días siguen como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo. Muchos de los sirvientes se hacen a un lado para dejarme pasar, como si fuera la reina o algo. Y eso es algo que nunca ocurrirá.

Los guardias me abren las puertas de la biblioteca y las vuelven a cerrar en cuanto entro, tomo un libro sobre la guerra y veo el reloj de arena que está ahí, lo volteo para que esta comience a caer. En cuanto el último grano caiga, las trompetas de los ingleses llenaran el lugar anunciando su llegada y para ese entonces, todos estaremos listos.

.

.

.

 _Tres horas después…_

Termino de leer el último párrafo del libro, volteo a ver el reloj justo cuando caen los últimos granos, parece que está pasando en cámara lenta; como si pasara una eternidad, cuando en realidad son milésimas de segundos, escucho como las trompetas comienzan a sonar por todo el reino, puedo oír a todo individuo que siga en el castillo corriendo hacia afuera del castillo para poder esconderse, me acerco a la ventana para poder observar lo que pasa bajo de mí.

La plebe forma dos columnas alrededor de un pasillo enorme, mis labios se curvan en una pequeña sonrisa cuando veo a Jasper, Tanya, Rose, Jacob y Jace llegar a formarse junto con sus parejas, cada uno es nombrado con el título que han recibido y por supuesto, como salvadores de Cullen´s. Mi querido hermano y Tanya son los que se mantienen más cercano a la línea real, hago una mueca cuando Belle llega y la anuncian como mi madre y la de Garrett. Esme y Carlisle llegan con sus ropas reales y sonríen a todos en el lugar, alzo la mirada un poco y veo los carros de los ingleses acercarse, están lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar las presentaciones.

-¡Edward De Cullen, rey de nuestra nación!—Edward sale con la corona puesta y un traje azul, que es idéntico al de su coronación. Decido que es hora de salir cuando el carro de los ingleses se detiene para que puedan bajar.

Chasqueo los dedos apareciendo en la entrada del palacio, salgo y por primera vez desde que volví la atención no está centrada en mí.

Me acerco con mucho cuidado, primero presentan a los padres, Enrique y María de Inglaterra, los actuales reyes. Frunzo el ceño mientras comienzo a caminar y salen los demás hijo, esto es extraño, siempre se presenta al hijo mayor y después a los otros.

-La princesa Kendall Anastasia—Sale una chica de ojos azules, cabello negro y piel un poco bronceada.—Y su mellizo Sebastián—Veo atenta al chico con cabello castaño, en lo único que se parecen son en los ojos.—Las mellizas Adeline y Adelaida—Unas chicas de cabello caoba y ojos verdes, esto cada vez un poco más extraño.—Harry y Francis, hijos del primer matrimonio del rey Enrique, con lady Catalina—Alzo una ceja.—Y por último… Próximo rey de Inglaterra, Alexander Damián "El Delfín".-Me acerco lo suficiente como para que el príncipe note que lo miro fijamente, me devuelve la mirada de igual forma y nuestros ojos se encuentran, violeta y miel.

Dicen que los ojos son la ventana del alma, la suya parecía un alma bondadosa y fuerte a la vez, como alguien que ya lo han lastimad; termino separando la mirada al escuchar mi nombre ser anunciado.

-Princesa Isabella Karanlik Gold, hija de Rumpelstiltskin.—Sonrió y veo de reojo a los demás, estoy a punto de dar media vuelta cuando escucho unos pasos venir hacia mí, alzo la mirada y veo al Delfín estar a escasos centímetros de mí, hace una pequeña reverencia que yo imito, me pide y mi mano y yo sin comprender mucho se la tiendo.

-Príncipe Alexander, De Inglaterra.—Se presenta y deposita un beso en el dorso de mi mano.—Un gusto, princesa Isabella.

Por un momento me quedo sin saber que decir, lo único que atino es voltear a ver a Edward que tiene el ceño fruncido y veo con furia el gesto de Alexander.

-El gusto es mío, Delfín—Una sonrisa aparece en mi rostro y volteo de nuevo hacia él. Me devuelve la sonrisa y se endereza un poco, me ve directo a los ojos, aparto la mirada cuando escucho el carraspeo de Garrett, lo volteo a ver y d nuevo observo a Alexander; camino hacia el castillo sin saludar a nadie más, volteo una vez más a ver a Alexander y noto que me sigue mirando; trago fuerte y sigo mi camino

 _ **Continuara…**_


	9. Capitulo 8: El camino en la tierra

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la gran autora Stephanie Meyer y de Adam Horowitz y Edward Kitsis.

Lo que está en paréntesis son recuerdos, si no comprendes la historia te recomiendo leer la primera entrega Descendientes.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, se les recuerda que después de cada capítulo se sube contenido exclusivo en Facebook y se dan adelantos en el grupo. También a finalizar cada capítulo pueden mandar una teoría de lo que pasará en el siguiente, la que más se acerque se llevará un adelanto exclusivo, vídeo o se discutirá en privado. Que les parece...

También quiero decir que si me he llegado a tardar en actualizar es que a, ver que casi no dejan reviews me dan a entender que no les está gustando. Asi que dejen comentarios a ver qué les parece.

Disculpen por la tardanza pero aquí les dejo...

 ** _¡Dios sabe que no quiero ser un ángel!_**

 ** _Ellos viven detrás de la luz del sol_**

 ** _Apartados de nosotros eternamente_**

 ** _Deben aferrarse a una estrella (bien fuerte)_**

 ** _Si no quieren caer del cielo_**

 ** _Ángel (Engel)_**

Veo como se mueven por la habitación, Enrique y Maria charlan con una sonrisa simpática con Esme y Carlisle cerca de la ventana, Edward platica con tres de los hijos de los ingleses creo que sus nombres eran Franco, Harold y Santiago, o algo así. Tanya entretiene a las tres hijas, Ana, Ada y Ade, ruedo por lo patético que suenan sus nombres.

Suelto un suspiro cansado y continuo dibujando mientras escucho lo que pasa en la otra habitación, gracias al espejo que mi padre le robo a la reina malvada y yo tan amablemente transporte a este Castillo.

Cierro los ojos recordando el color castaño de ojos con esa pizca verdosa y esa línea negra alrededor del iris, dejo que el lápiz fluya en la hoja, recuerdo su sonrisa y ese gesto que se hizo en su frente. Abro los ojos para ver el dibujo, es un caballo, tomo otros lápices para comenzar a darle sombras y vida al dibujo; nunca me gusto dibujar persona siempre las he relacionado con animales, todos los dibujos que tengo son personas en forma de estos seres vivos.

No me está gustando como me estoy expresando de él, apenas lo conocí y estoy hablando como si llevará una vida completa. Pero es algo que no puedo evitarlo, es como si las palabras fluyeran por mi mente y esta no tuviera filtro alguno, como si alguien más estuviera pensando por mí; muevo la cabeza, todo ha de haber sido por la impresión de sus modales, si eso ha de ser.  
––Su nombre es Nostradamus, ha predicho muchas cosas, para bien y para mal en nuestra familia––Alzo la mirada cuando escucho la voz del Delfín.

–Mi padre podía ver el futuro, o algo parecido–Garrett parece un tanto incomodo por mencionar a nuestro padre. Miró hacia otro lado tragando fuerte, después de lo que paso entre mi padre, Garrett y yo nos unimos un poco, no tanto; pero ya tenemos un avance.

––Tu al ser su hijo, supongo que heredaste sus poderes.––Garrett sonríe negando con la cabeza.

––No como mi hermana, ella es grandiosa.––Sonrió al escucharlo referirse de esa manera hacia mi––Aunque me hubiera gustado tener su magia, no… no la poseo.

––Tu hermana parece ser… Reservada––Ruedo los ojos como si eso hubiera sido un cumplido.

Niego con la cabeza y alzo la mano para que la escena desaparezca, suelto un bufido molesto y me levanto de m lugar dejando pinceles y pinturas en su lugar.

Veo el cuadro fijamente, quizás no ha sido mi mejor trabajo pero es bueno… Realmente bueno.

" _Mi hija una pintora."_ Ruedo los ojos al escuchar la voz de mi padre, sin necesidad de voltear sé que está justo detrás de mí.

––Bueno, era eso o ser un maniaco como tu––Limpio mis pinceles escuchando como se mueve, esto de la ilusión no me está gustando para nada, parece ser más real, estar más vivo que nunca.

" _Dentro de ti, eres una maniaca. Hasta podría decir que más temeraria que yo"_ Escucho su risa presumida y trago fuerte. _"Aunque para ser sinceros estoy seguro que no hay tanta maldad en ti como en tu hermano"_

Un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo entero a la mención de que Garrett podría ser malvado, no hay un mundo en donde pueda imaginar a mi hermano como mi padre… simplemente es imposible.

" _¿Te imaginas lo que haremos? Él y yo, claro está. Digamos que tiene potencial de magia, pero muy nula… Aunque con el maestro adecuado"_ Giro sobre mis talones para ver cómo se autoseñala. _"Esa será mi misión, no dejar que mi hijo falle. Aunque tu hubiera s sido una buena secuaz, pero el amor te hizo débil"_ Siento las manos llenarse de magia _"Estoy seguro que él si será un buen aprendiz y un excelente sucesor"_

–No lo repetiré dos veces: Alejate de Garrett––Alzo mi mano y sin pensarlo dos veces una bola color plata sale de ella, mi padre desaparece antes que esta pueda herirlo de alguna forma desaparece, la bola se estrella contra la ventana haciendo que esta se haga minúsculos fragmentos de vidrio que caen al suelo.

Busco con la mirada a mi padre pero ha desparecido dejando solo incomodidad dentro de mí.

" _Es el primer paso a tu lado malvado Isabella, solo piensa en lo que hiciste con ese vidrio… ahora imagina lo que harás con cualquiera que se atraviese en tu camino."_ Esas palabras que provienen de mi cabeza me hacen estremecer y sentir frio en lo más profundo de mi alma.

Volteo el rostro hacia mi puerta cuando esta se abre de golpe, Garrett se encuentra de pie mirándome preocupado, detrás de él vienen Edward, Tanya, y todas las personas que se encontraban con ellos en el salón principal. Veo como Garrett se acerca a mí y comienza a revisarme, no puedo escuchar nada en mi mente solo resuenan una y otra vez las palabras de mi padre; mis oídos zumban como si una bomba hubiera explotado a mi lado y sé que de alguna manera… Es lo que paso, todo me exploto. Veo a Garrett una última vez, volteo hacia los pedazos de vidrio chasqueo los dedos y este vuelve a su lugar original, observo por un momento como se unen cada uno de los pedazos, ojala fuera así de fácil unir los lazos rotos. Antes de salir del cuarto hago una reverencia a todos los reyes que se han reunido para ver mi desastre emocional, paso a un lado de los ingleses que me miran con sorpresa.

Salgo del castillo rumbo al bosque, necesito estar sola por un momento, o por más que un momento.

Entro al bosque y camino hacia el centro de este, cuando era niña mi padre solía contarme historias realmente increíbles sobre lo que sucedía en el bosque de Cullen´s, decía que las hadas buenas salían y bailaban a la luz de la luna; durante todo ese tiempo lo creí, pero mi padre mintió en muchas cosas. Puede ser que haya mentido también es esto. Veo varios animales, como ciervos y algunas aves, me es imposible creer que hasta en la naturaleza haya bondad y maldad, si ese ciervo me hubiera visto en la Isla lo más probable es que hubiera salido volando… Si, los animales buenos se quedaron en Cullen´s y los malos se fueron a la isla.

Llego a una parte del bosque en donde me encuentro con puras orquídeas blancas, miro curiosa cada una de estas y me acerco a verlas más de cerca, al tocar una puedo sentir como me quedo ciega en el presente pero una imagen es sustituida:

 **Un hombre de abrigo negro llega al mismo lugar de las flores blancas, algo lo a atraído puede ser la naturaleza pero sé que es algo mucho más. La mirada del hombre se dirige hacia donde yo estoy parada ahora mismo, solo que ahí no me ve a mí; pero gracias a la dirección de mi mirada puedo notar que es Nostradamus, siento como una gota de un líquido caliente cae sobre mi frente, con mi mano quito ese líquido lo siento pesado y algo viscoso, miro mi mano esperando encontrar agua, doy un paso hacia atrás espantada al ver el tono rojo en mis dedos, alzo la mirada y contengo una exclamación… El cuerpo de un hombre está colgado sobre mi cabeza; le han cortado la nariz y en su frente hay una cruz, un mensaje aparece frente a mí, es una adivinanza,**

Vuelvo a la realidad y doy un paso hacia atrás corriendo al castillo, a mitad del camino decido transportarme y de ese modo llegar más rápido. Aparezco en el salón en donde antes habían estado todos, al ver la hora me doy cuenta que he estado fuera más tiempo de lo que hubiera esperado; ya es la cena, camino hacia el comedor y escucho voces salir de él, entro sin ser anunciada y todo el mundo alza su mirada hacia mí. Garrett se levanta y niego con la cabeza para que se siente.

––Tengo un anuncio––Digo y me acerco a la mesa con lentitud––Hoy fui al bosque justo al claro de las orquídeas blancas––Carlisle y Esme se voltean a ver––Tuve… una visión de un hombre colgado con el cuello cortado, después de eso una adivinanza apareció ante mí: Propagan damos, propaganda vendemos, de esta vivimos… ¿Qué es lo que somos?––Los volteo a ver y noto que los ingleses y los Cullen están pálidos, incluyendo a Tanya.

––Paganos––Susurra el Delfín, frunzo el ceño sin entender nada. Tanya me voltea a ver y asiente con la cabeza.

––Chicos de la isla––Me dice en señas y trago fuerte, si las sospechas de Tanya son ciertas… Cullen´s podrá decir que una tempestad se avecina.

No había reconocido el nombre por que en la isla eran conocidos como los niños perdidos, secuaces de Peter Pan que cuando empezaron a crecer también comenzaron a incluir gente nueva en su grupo: Seth, hijo de Jafar. Cedric hijo de Gastón. Artemis hija de Mother Gothel, y Zenobia hija de Drizella.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


	10. Chapter 10

Miro las fotos de los "paganos" un poco, sin duda son ellos.

Me levanto y veo a Tanya sin saber que decir o como se supone que debo reaccionar por lo que pasa. Juego con el collar entre mis dedos, ahora está completamente negro; volteó a ver Carlisle.

-Escaparon cuando Clarissa rompió la barrera.—Le digo y camino hacia la ventana, veo el bosque fijamente y niego con la cabeza. Los ingleses se pasean en el jardín, ni Edward ni Carlisle quieren que se enteren de los problemas a los que se está exponiendo Cullen´s.

-No hemos tenidos ataques de paganos desde hace muchos años.—Dice Esme y mi mirada viaja a la de ella.—Desde que Garrett y Edward eran niños, mucho antes de que… bueno… de que tu padre fuera encerrado.—Asiento y camino hacia una de las sillas tomando asiento.

-Ellos eran nuestros amigos de niños—Dice Tanya mientras yo aparezco el álbum de fotos de la escuela.—Sabemos cómo funciona su mente, el termino pagano es incorrecto para ellos. Siempre aceptamos la existencia de un Dios… Pero para ellos, su Dios era…-Me voltea ver como pidiendo mi autorización-

-Su Dios fue, es y será mi padre.—Escucho un grito y me levanto molesta.—Ya estoy harta de tus malditos gritos.—Digo molesta viendo a Terry que me mira indignada.—Espera afuera.-Señalo la puerta para que salga, ella mira pidiendo ayuda de Edward, pero este se encojo de hombros y señala la puerta. Terry abandona el lugar dando un portazo.

El lugar se queda en silencio por algunos momentos antes que tomo el libro de nuevo.

-Como decía mi padre fue un Dios ante los ojos de esos chicos, las cosas que hizo en Cullen´s fueron aplaudidas en la Isla.—Cierro los ojos pensando en lo que sucedió después, la gente quería ser como mi padre… Hubo disturbios en la Isla. –Les muestro una noticia que solo se transmitía en la isla.—Hubo mucho movimiento cuando llego mi padre a ella.—En la imagen aparece mi padre llegando a su castillo conmigo en brazos, puedo ver de reojo a Belle tensarse cuando lanzan una lata hacia mi padre.—Pero a esos niños se les había enseñado que mi padre era mejor que cualquiera en ese lugar.—En la imagen aparecen cuatro niños, dos niñas y dos niños corriendo a los que nos estaban abucheando a mi padre y a mi lanzándoles cosas.—Hijos de otros Villanos, Seth hijo de Jafar, Artemis hija de la madrastra de Rapunze, Zenobia hija de Drizella y por último, Cedric hijo de Gastón.—Tanya y Rosalie me lanzan una mirada que rehuyo con éxito.—Defendieron a mi padre, y él supo pagar el favor… Adopto a Cedric como si fuera un hijo más, mientras que a los otros tres les consiguió casa… Sus padres lo habían botado, así que se encargó de ellos…-Les muestro los recuerdos de cuando mi padre hizo pagar a todos y cada uno de ellos. Drizella se convirtió en la sirvienta de su hija, Jafar comenzó a caer en el vicio, la madrastra necesito cerrar tiendas después de que mi padre comenzó a hacerle mala reputación y al final estaba Gastón…- Invocar demonios, hacer sacrificios satánicos y demás cosas así eran fáciles en la Isla. Conseguir que el mismísimo Hades apareciera era igual de fácil y más si se trataba del tenebroso… Mi padre le regalo a Gastón a cambio de algo, que hasta hoy en día aun desconozco.—Me encojo de hombros y quito el recuerdo.

-Saben cual es su punto débil.—Dice Carlisle sin poder creerlo aún.—Ellos… también los conocen lo suficiente como para contratacar.

Todos nos volteamos a ver, Jasper pone su mano en mi hombro y agradezco el gesto.

-Ellos no nos conocen, nunca confiamos en ellos al cien por ciento. Tenían sueños más grandes de lo que realmente podrían alcanzar.—Rosalie me ve cuando dice eso y yo aparto la mirada rápidamente.

-No saben nuestros puntos débiles, no aún.—Suelto una carcajada por l}o que dice Jacob, lo volteo a ver con gracia.—¿Qué causa la risa?

-Esto—Alzo la mano hacia Clary y esta comienza a flotar, Jacob mi mira suplicante para que la suelte. Bajo la mano y esta cae sin causarse daño alguno.—Fuimos cortados por la misa daga, al menos Gastón y yo… Sabemos cómo dañar a la gente, sin necesidad de conocer sus puntos débiles.—Camino hacia Jasper.—Todas sus bodas han sido anunciadas. No son tontos, saben a que punto atacar.—Señalo las parejas de mis amigos, los presentes se voltean a ver unos a otros.—Les hemos enseñado el punto débil de cada uno, y ahí es donde golpearan.—Sentencio y salgo de la sala escuchando como cuchichean entre ellos, escucho las pisadas de alguien viniendo detrás de mi, volteo el rostro y veo a Garrett.

-A ti no te conocen.—Me dice llegando a mi altura, ruedo los ojos y me detengo para verlo.

-Eso no es importante.—Pongo mis manos en mi cintura.

-Claro que lo es, eres intocable… aunque duela decirlo: Eres la única que no tiene sentimientos entre ellos—Miro a otro lado.—Viéndolo por donde lo hagas, eres la única a la que no podrán dañar.

-En cierto punto, tienes razón… Pero esto ya no es mi asunto, es tuyo y de todos ellos.—Señalo el despacho.—Yo me ire, ya no debería estar aquí.—Le recuerdo y lo apunto.—Tu deber ahora es proteger a Tanya y a tu hijo.—El abre los ojos como si no lo hubiera sabido.—Así que padre orgulloso, busque la manera de regresar a los paganos a su hogar o aprenda a vivir con ellos. Tiene esas dos opciones.—Él abre y cierra la boca.

-En ese caso también tu tendrás que aprender a vivir con ellos.—La sonrisa se me borra, este comentario me ha dejado sin algún comentario para que pueda defenderme.

Sin contestar camino a mi cuarto, cierro la puerta con seguro y me recargo en ella negando con la cabeza, camino rápidamente hacia el escritorio y saco la última carta que recibí, buscó la misma firma de hace unos años y sonrío al encontrarla, tomó una hoja preparando la tinta y la pluma. Pienso muy bien mis palabras antes de comenzar a escribir:

 _Te veo en las caballerizas de los Cullen's en dos horas, no faltes. K. G._

Le prendo fuego al mensaje para que así le llegue más rápido.

Me levanto de la silla viendo a mi alrededor pensando en lo que estoy a punto de hacer y que quizá eso interfiera un poco con las cosas, bien eso no importa.

Me apresuro al closet sacando un vestido negro con un toco dorado, es entallado y me queda muy bien. Me coloco con rapidez y me miro al espejo, perfecto. Tomo mi capa negra y salgo de mi cuarto, enseguida puedo notar que siguen en la dichosa reunión y que no saldrán de ahí por un largo rato.

Camino hacia las caballerizas, noto que uno de los ingleses está acomodando su silla de montura en el lomo del caballo, por un momento creo que es el rey pero cuando se voltea noto que es El Delfín.

Lo miro desde mi posición y camino a paso lente, él al escuchar mis tacones acercarse alza su vista, mi mira con una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro. Lo miro sin mostrar expresión alguna y muriendo de risa en mi interior al ver como frunce el ceño.

-Princesa Isab…-Pongo una mano frente a su rostro antes de que pueda terminar de hablar.

—Solo Bella—Le pido mirándolo a los ojos.-¿Irá a montar, Delfín?—Alzó una ceja viéndolo.

-Así es, estaba preparando mi yegua. —Voltea a ver al caballo que descansa de pie. —Pensé que seguirían en la junta, pero al ver que no es así… ¿Te puedo invitar a dar un paseo?-Me quedo sorprendida por su oferta, no lo conozco lo suficiente como para salir a cabalgar con él. Pero estoy segura de que no se ira hasta que acepte la salida.

Noto como algo se mueve detrás de él y frunzo el ceño.

-Me encantaría dar un paseo. —Lo volteo a ver directamente a los ojos. —Espéreme afuera, en un momento lo alcanzo. Me pareció escuchar que su madre lo llamaba. —Señalo la entrada, él asiente y me sonríe.

-Volveré en 10.

Lo veo salir del lugar y suelto una largo suspiro, se perfectamente de quien era esa sombra y no sería bueno para nadie.

Me recargo en la pared de la caballeriza viendo fijamente el caballo del inglés que hace poco me he topado. No me sorprende que hayan traído a sus mascotas; todo rey debe sentirse cómodo en otro reino.  
Escucho las pisadas aproximándose cada vez más, conozco muy bien ese sonido como para saber de quién son.  
Cierro los ojos cuando unas manos me toman de la cintura alejándome de la pared para pegarme a su cuerpo.

-Cedric. —Digo sin emoción en la voz.


	11. Sin cuidado

**Sé que quizás el capítulo sea más corto de lo que pensaban, pero realmente quería subirlo. Se los prometí, y me tarde un poco más, pero aquí esta. Espero sus comentarios con ideas, sugerencias, y sobre todo con su opinión personal.**

 **Les hago la cordial invitación a unirse al Grupo oficial en Facebook, en la biografía encontraran el lin. Y sin más que decir...**

 **Capitulo: Sin cuidado alguno**

Entro al castillo rápidamente, si alguien me vio con Cedric puede ser que me quieran entrevistar. Y no estoy dispuesta a eso; no ahora. Miro sobre mi hombro y noto que nadie me sigue, bien.

Camino rápidamente a mi cuarto, sin toparme con nadie en el camino; algo que es muy bueno porque la mayor parte de las veces siempre hay un ser despreciable a quien debo de aguantar.

Entro al cuarto cerrando la puerta con seguro en el proceso, camino a mi escritorio y saco la daga de mi padre. Luce tan hermosa como la recordaba, tan brillante que la luna se pondría celosa de tan hermoso resplandor; no me canso de admirarla… es tan preciosa. Tomo mi daga sin quitarle la mirada a la de mi padre y la alzo al mismo par de esta. Miro los detalles de cada una y niego con la cabeza, la de mi padre es más grande que la mía pero la mía tiene más detalles. Como la punta de una espada.

Dejo ambas dagas en sus estuches y las guardo en el cajón y pongo la llave poniendo una magia para que nadie lo abra.

Miro el reloj y hago una mueca al recordar la cita con el Delfín, miro a la ventana y lo veo a la entrada del castillo con su caballo esperando. Creo que si está muy entusiasmado con el paseo en ponis. Bien, al menos hay que darle lo que quiere; de mi closet saco ropa para montar y me la pongo dejando el vestido a un lado. Antes de cambiarme me miro al espejo, en estos dos años mi cuerpo ha cambiado; bueno no es lo mismo un cuerpo a los 16 a uno de 18 años.

Ya cambiada y peinada de una coleta alta, para mi mala suerte ahora si me encuentro a varias personas pero decido ignorarlas y seguir mi trayectoria. La servidumbre comienza a decir cosas entre sí causando que una mueca aparezca en mi rostro dando paso a una sonrisa malévola. Quizás sea momento de aplicar lo que dijo Cedric.

 _Flash Back_

 _Siento sus manos recorriendo mi cintura y como me pega a él con fuerza. Muerdo mi labio con asco y repulsión cuando siento su entrepierna tomar vida. Me alejo de él y lo encaro, subo mi cuchillo y lo llevo a su garganta._

— _Tranquila, Cara Mia—Me dice entre risas e intenta dar otro paso hacia mi. Soy más rápida y presiono con más fuerza.—Por lo visto te convertiste en toda una experta en repelar hombres. Dime, ¿Hace cuánto que no te meten un buen…?—Golpeo su pierna haciendo que caiga, camino a su alrededor._

— _Mi vida privada no es asunto tuyo, así que no te metas—Le advierto mirando mi cuchillo.— No estamos aquí para hablar de eso, ¿A que viniste?— Alzo una ceja volteando a verlo—¿O debería de decir… Por qué vinieron?—Pregunto refiriéndome a Artemis, Zenobia, Seth y por supuesto, él._

 _El se levanta y se limpia las manos en el pantalón._

— _Por lo visto te convertiste en algo más que una monja.—Suelto una carcajada, al ver que no contestará mi pregunta alzo mi mano y veo como comienza a flotar y sostiene su cuello, sus ojos reflejan sorpresa y angustia.—Estamos aquí… por ti, tu nos liberaste—Lo alzo al techo y lo termino soltando, me recargo en una de las caballerizas._

— _Me sirven más en la isla que aquí._

 _Él rueda los ojos y hace una mueca, me vuelve a mirar mientras se levanta de nuevo del suelo._

— _Zenobia… quiere algo que tú tienes.—Me responde tratando de intimidarme._

— _Belleza, poder e inteligencia… Con eso se nace.—Él quita la sonrisa en su rostro, lo señalo y niego con la cabeza—Tu solo fuiste diversión de los 15, nada importante en mi vida—Coloco mis manos enfrente y sonrió—Oh ya sé, a mi hermano. Bueno, Garrett está casado. ¿Otra cosa que quiera?— Sonrió y él se acerca a mi corriendo, alzo mi cuchillo de nuevo parándolo—Hazlo de nuevo, y te arranco las pelotas.—Le advierto y camino de nuevo en círculos, con la daga hacia él._

— _Quiere la daga de tu padre—Suelto una carcajada y niego con la cabeza—Dijiste que vendrías por ella cuando saliste de la isla—Asiento ante sus palabras con una sonrisa._

— _Eso dije, pero no que la compartiría con ustedes—Le señalo._

— _Viniste por ella y te enamoraste…—Una risa se comienza a formar en su rostro—De tu primo.—Suelta una carcajada.— Dime.. ¿Tu primo sabe que eres todo menos virgen?—Hago una mueca y él vuelve a reírse, lo miro a los ojos con una ceja alzada—Ellos realmente creen que eres una pera en dulce._

 _Camino a su alrededor sin decir nada a sus palabras llenas de veneno; me paro enfrente de él y comienzo a reír. Él me mira desconcertado._

— _¿Qué te hace pensar que no me metí con Edward? A la prima se le arrima—Le digo algo que él me escribió en una de las cartas— Y no me hagas reír, soy hija de Rumple… Nadie en su sano juicio creería que soy una perita en dulce—Comienzo a caminar a la salida del establo._

— _¡Deberías comenzar a coger para sacar ese estrés que tienes dentro!—Me grita y suelto una carcajada._

— _Te diré una última cosa—Me acerco a él y le miro a los ojos. — Bueno, te diré dos… Una para ti y otra para los "Niños perdidos"—Pongo mis manos en su pecho y siento su corazón latir con fuerza. — Diles a esos perdedores… que se vayan antes de que quiera practicar magia oscura con alguien—Traga fuerte y sonrió seductora—Mientras tanto tu debes saber que… Aunque fueras el último hombre en la tierra, el universo entero… Jamás, me dejaría tocar por ti. —Me alejo y desaparezco en una nube de humo negro._

 _Fin del Flash Back._

Miro al Delfín con una sonrisa en el rostro y me acerco a él lentamente.

—Hola, Delfín—Sonrió al ver su cara roja y de sorpresa.—¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer?—Miro su caballo y busco alguno para mi con la mirada.

—No sabía si ibas a venir, no traje un caballo para ti—Susurra apenado y suelto una pequeña risa.

—No te preocupes, Delfín—Le digo mirándolo a los ojos, es atractivo.—Yo puedo solucionar eso.

Aparezco mi silbato y lo sueno, él me mira curioso. Él no ha escuchado nada, pero lo que he pedido si lo ha hecho. Escucho el galope inconfundible de mi animal y en menos de medio segundo esta frente a nosotros un hermoso caballo negro, toco su herida en medio de la frente y hago una mueca, paso mi mano y después la veo de nuevo.

—Ya pasará cariño, todo está bien—Susurro en su oído sin que el Delfín escuche. Lo volteo a ver y me alejo un poco del caballo—Es un Unicornio sin su pico, digamos que en el Este de Cullen´s, su hermoso cuerno es utilizado para magia blanca.—Le digo y me subo al unicornio—Yo la encontré en el bosque, cuando un unicornio pierde el cuerno… Las posibilidades de que vivan son… muy pocas—Susurros y escucho la respiración del animal—Le ayude y la he curado, es tan leal que me dio su silbato. Al poseer el silbato, es mía—Me encojo de hombros y espero a que suba al suyo, un macho café—Come on, man—Le digo en ingles y él suelta una carcajada. Se sube al caballo y me mira.

—You're english is good— Me dice mientras calma a su caballo, sonrió y niego con la cabeza.

—No lo es tanto, nunca lo practico—Me encojo de hombros—Supongo que es normal. Pero bueno, aquí en Cullen´s se habla de todo, y en la isla igual. Francés, Español, Laín, Alemán…—Comienzo a decir todos los idiomas que se hablan— No he tenido tiempo de aprender algunos. Aunque me gustaría—Él asiente y me sonríe.

—Yo solo se Español, Inglés y algo de Latín—Alzo una ceja, eso no era algo que se viera mucho por aquí. Parecía que el latín estaba prohibido en Cullen´s-

—Yo te podría ayudar—Le sonrió y tomo las riendas del unicornio. Lo volteo a ver con una sonrisa—Horse race, now!—Sigo al tiempo que le doy la señal al caballo que corra.

Escucho como me grita mientras ríe. Pero no me detengo, es una carrera, veamos quien gana.

.

.

.

El delfín es muy gracioso, me gusta pasar tiempo con alguien que creo que me comprende. Me ha dicho que su padre quiere que se convierta en lo que él es… Es algo muy parecido a lo mío, aunque me abstengo de decirlo. Durante varios minutos todo es risa y diversión, pura alegría y charla; contacto humano puro y sencillo. Le miro a los ojos una que otra vez y lo sorprendo viéndome con una sonrisa cuando cree que estoy distraída. Trato de concentrarme en otra cosa, pero me es imposible cada gesto me recuerda a Edward; en nuestra primera y única cita. Antes de que pasara todo, cuando aún éramos la pareja empareja de Cullen´s justo en el momento en que supe que lo amaba, todo antes de que explotara la bomba en mi rostro y en el de medio mundo.

—Mi hermano Sebastián se terminó casando con la que sería mi esposa—Dice, y lo volteo a ver. Durante la última hora hemos estado hablando de cosas triviales. Pero no pensé que me contaría lo que paso con su prometida.

—Lo lamento—Susurro caminando junto a mi caballo; lo volteo a ver con una mueca— Supongo, que es como tuvo que ser. Las cosas pasan por algo, quizás… No era la indicada—Sé que soy un asco, pero él chico perdió a la mujer que amaba y se casó con su hermano. No creo que haya manera de poder solucionar esto de una buena forma.

—Creo que tienes razón, siempre te esperan algunas cosas cuando lo que planeaste no sale bien—Llegamos al establo y guardamos a los caballos. En cuanto meto a mi Unicornio sin cuerno esta se acuesta y me mira dando las gracias por su descanso bien merecido— pero veamos… ganaste la carrera. Dime… ¿Qué es lo que quieres?— Alzo una ceja, se supone que en la isla ganar una carrera era un deleite y la satisfacción de burlarte de los demás. Pienso y no encuentro que es lo que quiera. Tengo todo lo que podría desear.

—No tienes que darme nada, Delfín—Susurro y camino a la salida del lugar—Gracias por lo de hoy—Digo antes de desaparecer en mi tan conocida nube negra. Antes de desaparecer por completo alcanzo a ver a Edward entrando al lugar.

En cuanto quiero hacer algo para evitar desaparecer, me doy cuenta que ya estoy en mi habitación. Suelto un suspiro resignado y camino hacia el baño. Lleno la bañera mientras me quito toda la ropa, entro justo cuando esta al tope. Esta algo fría, pero me refresca de sobre manera; giro mi mano y escucho como las velas se encienden y como es cuestión de segundos para que está llena de burbujas; juego con las burbujas y el agua de la tina; levanto una de mis piernas y noto una macha en tobillo; alzo una ceja y me enderezo para verlo mejor; paso mi dedo para ver que se borre; niego con la cabeza haciendo una mueca cuando no se quita. Me vuelvo a acomodar pensando que puede ser algo sin importancia, digo… solo es una mancha más clara que mi piel. Nada de qué preocuparse realmente.

.

.

.

Entro al comedor y noto que ya están todos ahí, siento la mirada penetrante de toda la mesa puesta sobre mi; conociéndolo ya han de saber de mi salida a montar con el Delfín. Camino a mi lugar de simpre pero noto que lo han ocupado y hago una mueca buscando otro lugar en la mesa. Veo al Delfín que señala a su lado, niego con la cabeza pero termino cediendo caminando hacia el asiento.

Él Delfín se levanta y saca la silla para que pueda sentarme; le agradezco con la mirada y me siento con cuidado. Toda la mesa se nos ha quedado viendo, no quiero alzar la mirada pero conociéndolos en cuanto alza mi vista hacia ellos la quitaran, así que… suelto un suspiro antes de voltear a verlos fijamente.

—¿Sucede algo?—Les pregunto y todos niegan, Tanya me sonríe y voltea a ver a Garrett golpeándolo para que me quite la mirada. La mayoría comienza a alejar la mirada de mi poco a poco.— Gracias. —Sigo con sarcasmo y tomo mi copa, doy un sorbo y hago una mueca sal notar el sabor del vino en mi paladar; me encojo de hombros y dejo la copa. —Por el vino, supongo que hoy cenaremos carne roja— Los ingleses me voltean a ver con una sonrisa curiosa.

—Así es, prima. —Mi rostro gira lentamente hacia Edward, por dentro estoy sorprendida que me llame de ese modo y de una manera tan cortante. Alzo una ceja y levanto mi copa.

—Gracias, querido. – Tomo un poco de vino y juego con la copa en mi mano.

—Espero que hayas tratado bien a mi prima, Alexander—Miro al frente sin devolverle la mirada a Edward, me está molestando este juego que se trae de quien es el mejor del lugar.— Supongo que Isabella te ha de haber mostrado algunos lugares hermosos del lugar, como ella ha tenido mucho tiempo viviendo aquí. —Todos sueltan un jadeo de sorpresa por las palabras de veneno que suelta Edward; esta vez si lo volteo a ver y sonrió; no me pienso dejar.

—Quizás deba de mostrarte mi lugar de crianza, Alexander—Me giro hacia él.— La isla de los perdidos es un buen lugar… ¿Sabías que viví ahí hasta los 16 años? Sola con mi padre. —Volteo a ver a Belle y noto que baja la mirada. —Pero esa es historia para otra velada, pero créeme… Nadie conoce mejor la Isla que yo.— Giro mi rostro a Edward y él niega con la cabeza y me mira directo a los ojos.

Llega la cena y aplaude, tenía hambre y por nada del mundo iba a permitir dejar de comer solo por una estupidez. Nos sirven algo que no recuerdo el nombre, pero sabe delicioso. Toda la noche platico con el Delfín en ingles, es interesante y me gusta practicar un poco el idioma. Cuando llega el momento del postre estoy más que llena, por lo que decido que es hora de retirarme a mi cuarto.

—Te acompaño a tu habitación.—Me sorprendo que Alexander me diga eso, pero no digo nada. Veo a todos en la mesa, los ingleses muestran sorpresa en el rostro mientras que Edward y mi hermano lo miran serio. Tanya, Jasper, y los chicos aguantan sus risas mirándome a los ojos. Niego con la cabeza.

—Acepto su propuesta, Delfín. —El me ofrece su mano para ayudarme a levantarme, la tomo en un gesto de agradecimiento— Tengan buena noche, todos. — Me despido mientras camino delante de Alexander lo más rápido posible.

Durante el camino a mi cuarto no decimos nada, todo es silencio absoluto y agradezco infinitamente eso. Me paro justo cuando llegamos a mi cuarto.

Gracias por la compañía tan placentera el día de hoy, Isabella— lo volteo a ver y hago una mueca.— Perdón, Bella.— Me sonríe y le devuelvo el gesto.— Supongo que la veré en otra ocasión, tenga buena noche.

Usted Igual, Delfín—Me despido entrando a mi cuarto cerrando la puerta con seguro; miro la habitación y suelto un suspiro algo cansado.

En cuanto Edward tenga la oportunidad de hablar conmigo a solas, me cuestionara sobre Alexander y yo. Pero para ser honestos; eso me tiene sin cuidado.

—

—


End file.
